In The Arms of An Angel
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: Magnus Bane was just a normal Nineteen year old living his life. With his parents always looking down on him he's about ready to give up on his life. One day he came across an old church that caught on fire in 1989. It was said priests took teenagers there and sacrificed them to the angels to stay in gods good favor during the time of the Salem witch trials.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story in 2013 so it may not be as good as _It's Complicated_ and _Born to Endless Love_ but I all still hope you like it. **

* * *

Magnus Pov- _All I could see were flames raising from the ground in a room full of darkness. I had no idea where I was or how I got there but I did know I had to find a way out; but how? How did I even get here in the first place? Did I run away from home? Come to mess around?_

 _I couldn't put my finger on it but I needed to get out. The light from the fire started to make a path for me and I followed it hacking from the smoke seeping into my lungs. My stumbled walk turned into a sprint now feeling desperate for air. The surroundings around me became clearer as I ran and I could see that I was inside of a church… a really old church._

 _I looked around desperately and gasped when I saw a bunch of men wearing cloaks standing around something. "Hello! This place is burning down we need to get out." I yelled running up to them but it was like they couldn't even hear me._

 _The flames from the ground were clinging onto their cloaks but they did not burn. It was like the fire wasn't really there at all. "What in the hell is going on?" I asked watching the flames then looking at the cloaked people again._

 _They lifted up their hands chanting something in an old language I didn't understand and as they chanted the flames swirled around them. "What are you doing?" I yelled reaching out to grab one of the cloaked men but my hand went right through him. I pulled my hand back fast looking at it shocked and I looked at the cloaked man again before gritting my teeth and running at him going right through him._

 _When I was fully through I froze in horror finally seeing what they were surrounding. It was a teenage boy around my age, maybe a year younger, with short black hair and weird markings all the way down his arms. He was tied down to a table shaped like a cross and his eyes were closed tight. The more the men chanted the more the boy cringed like the words were putting him in pain._

 _I glared at the cloaked men still not able to see their faces "Stop it you're hurting him!" They didn't hear me though; they couldn't even see me as far as I knew. "P…please…" a weak voice asked softly from behind me. I turned around and the raven haired boy was watching me with eyes as blue as the ocean._

" _Please… Magnus… help me." I opened my mouth to talk but before any words came out the men finished their chant and the blue eyed boy screamed to the top of his lungs as the fire attacked his body eating him away.~_

I shot up from bed gasping for air and I looked around my familiar bedroom expecting to be in the church. Catching my breath I ran my hand through my damp sweaty hair sighing. "It was just a dream." I got out of bed and walked over to my private bathroom needing to get my face wet.

Why was I having a dream like that? It was beyond crazy. It's not like I believe in religious things like that… if religious was the right word to use. I sighed and shook my head before turning on the sink letting it fill up with cold water.

Once it was full I dunked my hands in and threw the icy water into my face. It made me feel refreshed and calm. Once I completely calmed down I took a towel and dried off my face.  
"Magnus get down here you're going to be late for school" My father yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

His voice made me remember reality and I sighed putting the towel down. I can't stand my family or school. My parents don't like that I'm gay so they pretend I like girls. The only time my dad pays attention to me is when he is trying to get me to like a girl. Besides that I'm just a disappointment to him and a waist of his time. As for my mother, she acts like I don't even exist.

I walked out of the bathroom and changed out of my yellow silk pajamas and into some black skinny jeans and a purple hoody with cat ears. I sat down and fixed my black hair with rainbow streaks in it before standing up and quickly feeding my cat Chairmen Meow. Once he was all taken care of I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. Once down stairs I looked around and frowned seeing both my parents left without telling me good bye.

I sighed and looked at the time wondering if I should skip school for today. Everyone at school hates me and judges me because I'm the only openly gay kid there. My only friend is Camille and I can never have her over here without my dad telling me to marry her. It was really annoying.

"That's it, I'm skipping school today" I said throwing my book bag onto the couch. As I did that the doorbell rang. Confused at who would be here so early in the morning I went and answered it shortly regretting it. Camille was standing there with her hands on her hips "I had the feeling you would try to skip today so I came to get you."

I frowned "Come on cam, can't I just stay home today?" She answered me by walking into my house and grabbing my book bag, shoving it into my chest. "Lets' go." Sighing, I put my book bag on and left with her walking to school.

On the way there I looked around at everything around me. I may hate school but I have always loved the walk there. The trees in the fall were beautiful with blends of yellow and red lighting up the road. There were also old buildings that no one ever lived in anymore. They weren't like nasty looking rundown buildings but they were beautiful buildings with gothic architecture.

Then we finally walked by the old gothic church and I stopped in front of the gate not able to look away from the building. The story of this church is older than the town itself. It was said that in 1989 priests would sacrifice young teenagers to angels so that they could be gifted by god. Once it was discovered, the church was shut down and it was named cursed.

Now no one is allowed to go inside if they value their lives. People are even too afraid to get close enough to knock the place down. I stared intensely at the church and the vision of my dream came back to me. The blue eyed beauty crying out to me for help.

"Magnus get away from the gate. We're not allowed by there, besides we're going to be late to class hurry up." I looked at Camille thinking before throwing her my book bag "You go ahead of me I forgot something at home." She glared at me "Magnus…" "Just go Camille."

She frowned but nodded before walking away. I watched her till she was out of site before climbing the fence to the church. This was completely illegal and I could get arrested but seriously who would be crazy enough to keep security around here? Once I jumped off the fence I walked into a small cemetery that lead up to the church.

These stones must have been here for over a hundred years. They looked so old and run down. I noticed that some of the tomb stones had pictures of the ones in the grave so I stopped by a few observing them. One was of a young boy who looked about fifteen; the picture was in black and white but it was obvious that his hair was blond.

I looked at the name below and it said Jace Herondale. "Strange name" I said moving on to other stones. These stones were different from the others. It was like they planted the stones and then burned them. Still, I could make out some pictures and names.

The first burnt one had a picture of a beautiful blond girl that… that looked like Camille. Not believing my eyes I wiped the ash off of her name freezing when I saw the name Camille Belcourt. That's my Camille's' last name. The stone said 'Camille Belcourt burned for being a witch.'

I moved onto the next burnt stone and frowned seeing the same thing written but with a girl named Clary. The time period on these burnt tomb stones were all dated around 1692, the time of the Salem witch trials. Where they really accused of being witches and got burnt to death? I shook my head getting the thought out of my mind and I moved on to the last burnt stone.

It was impossible to make out what this stone said and there was no picture either. All I could see was the letters M.A.G. and the rest were all burnt away. "What's with all these creepy stones?" I asked standing up and walking toward the church.

I was done looking at these tomb stones but as I got to the last one the wind blew hard making autumn leaves slowly fall on top of the last stone. It was so beautiful that I couldn't help but look. When I looked at the picture I froze in terror seeing the picture of the boy in my dream last night. "That's… he was real?"

I looked down at his name and it came off my lips as smooth as silk "Alexander Lightwood…." The name sounded comforting to me… familiar even. Like that name was home to me. "Maybe I shouldn't be here." I said turning back toward the gate.

Before I could move the wind blew again and a voice whispered in my ear "Magnus…. Magnus… save me…." The voice faded in the direction of the church and I turned toward it not able to help myself. I sighed running my hand through my hair "I must be insane." I walked to the church and looked up at it wondering how long it's been since someone has been inside. It must be dusty as hell in there not to mention dark.

I stopped by the door and looked at the sun "That should be enough light right?" I asked myself before pushing the heavy church doors open making them creak so loud that it echoed through the cemetery. The inside of the church was as freaky and as beautiful as the outside. There were long rows of seats leading down to the preacher stand and there were glass plane windows that appeared to be telling a story.

When I stepped fully inside, the heavy doors closed behind me making the church shake and a cloud of dust fall down from the ceiling making me cough roughly. I caught my breath before looking around again bringing my attention back to the glass windows. One window had people in cloaks bowing down to god. Another window had an angel holding a bleeding child.

Some of the graphic windows made me feel sick and for some reason the last window made me feel even worse. It was a boy with long black hair nailed to the cross and the witch symbol was behind it. The part that made me sick was the flames appearing to be burning the boy and the word WARLOCK was engraved in his arm. "Magnus…" The wind whispered again making me look around frantically "Who's there?" I yelled still looking around.

There was nothing but silence and I caught my breath thinking I must be going crazy. Shaking my head and laughing at myself I walked up to the preacher stand trailing my fingers along the dusty wood. Of course no surprise there was a bible on it, which was also dusty. "For a house of god they don't take care of their things."

I picked up the Bible to blow off the dust but when I picked it up the stand sank into the ground and a stair case leading down into the floor appeared. "A secret passage" I asked myself as adrenalin ran through my veins. What was I going to find if I go down there? Maybe my dream will come true; Nah that wouldn't happen.

I forced my legs to go down the stairs and torches along the walls lit up with every step I took. Once I finally got down the stairs there was a long hallway with a trail of torches leading the way down it. Sighing I followed the torches now extremely curious of what I was going to find. Does this secret room lead to proof of the rumors? Will I find thousands of decade sacrifices?

The hallway felt like it went on forever but finally it ended at a huge wooden door. I reached out to it, my entire body feeling numb, and I pushed the door open making the smell of iron and blood hit my face. The room was completely dark even with the torches shining in from the hallway so I went back and grabbed one of the torches hanging from the wall. Once I reentered the room I first noticed that it wasn't that big, it was about the size of a normal living room but the stones were made of walls.

I shined the light on the walls showing weird markings drawn all around it. They seemed to be the same as the markings that were on the boy from my dream only they were written in blood on the wall and in my dream they were in black ink. "First the tombstone and now the runes? What in the hell is going on here?"

I glanced around the room before walking over to a painting that caught my eye. It was an old painting of a man with long white hair and he wore pastors clothing. That's when I noticed there was a name plate under the picture with the words Valentine Morgenstern engraved in it. "Valentine Morgenstern; I wonder who he was to the church."

I didn't have time to think much of it because a drop of rain coming from the ceiling hit me in the forehead. "Damn rain" I hissed touching the drop that fell on me. When I looked at my hand I froze seeing the 'rain' was red. "Wait… I'm in a basement… It wouldn't rain down here."

I closed my eyes tight braising myself before hesitantly holding my torch up high and looking up. Frozen I finally noticed that this all had to be a dream… a sick twisted dream. It had to be a dream because there chained to the ceiling was the raven haired boy. His chains were so tight that they engraved into his skin and it was rusted like they have been hundreds of years old.

There was something connected to the boys back but it was too dark to make out. I held the torch higher as I squinted to get a closer look. Gasping I dropped my torch making it hit the stone ground with a loud thud. Shadows had formed in the room making everything so much clearer.

The thing connected to the boy was a pair of long black angle wings nailed into the wall. "Magnus… Magnus…" A soft voice said from inside my head. The softness of the voice soon turned into a loud piercing ringing noise, and I grabbed my throbbing head, backing up against the wall and sliding to the floor where I passed out.

* * *

 **Okay, so These Chapters are shorter than all my other stories. I'll be uploading two chapters every Monday and Friday. There are eleven chapters in all so it shouldn't take long to get through. After that I will upload the chapters to the squeal In The Arms of A Warlock.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys. They seem short on this site but they looked long on Deviantart.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- _~ "Magnus…. Earth to Magnus…" A soft voice said pulling me out of a deep sleep. I opened my eyes looking up at the purple and pink sky that shown that the sun was setting. "Silly Magnus you shouldn't sleep on the job. What if Father Valentine caught you?" I glanced over at the person speaking to me and smiled, my green eyes meeting beautiful blue ones. ~_

Those blue eyes soon faded as did the warmth of the sunset. The cold started to set in again and when I opened my eyes I was back in the basement of the church. Grabbing my head in pain I sat up and looked up at the ceiling again seeing the angel still chained there. "So it wasn't a dream… was the sunset a dream?"

I moved my sites to the picture of Valentine Morgenstern remembering the boy saying 'What if Father Valentine caught you?' "I need to get him down" I said staggering to my feet. I observed the chain around the boy and noticed that it hung down to the floor and was hammered into the wall. "I need to find a weapon or something" I said looking back up at him.

I looked at the nails in his wings and frowned. If I cut him down it will tear off his wings. At least a little of it anyway, the blood that was dripping on me earlier was coming from his wings. "Well, they got you up there somehow blue eyes. Question is how did they do it?"

I walked around the room feeling the walls wondering if there were any more secret passages. When I slid my hand passed a crack in the wall it made a hole appear with a latter, a hammer, and an ax hiding inside. "Camille is never going to believe this" I said to myself pulling the latter out of the hole and placing it just under the angel boy. "There's no way of telling if he's alive from down here."

I went back to the hole and grabbed the hammer before climbing the latter, once again calling myself crazy in my head. I could have ignored the dreams, I could have gone to school, but no I was here freeing a trapped angel who will most likely get me sent to the nut house. Once I climbed to the top of the latter I was so close to the angel that I could feel his breathing on my face. At least I knew he was alive but for how long, and how much longer did he have?

I observed his wings seeing they were soaked in old and wet blood. "If there is new blood then that means someone has been here lately… yet there is blood here that is so old it looks like rust." I looked at the boy and touched his cold face. "How long have you been here?"

I wasn't expecting a reply but the boy leaned his cheek into the touch and groaned softly. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his soothing voice and I went to pull the nail out of his wings but the second I touched them his wings dissolved. I gasped in shock and he dangled down slightly, the nails no longer keeping him to the ceiling.

The boy grunted in pain as the chains tightened around his arms and I rushed down the latter shoving it out of the way once my feet hit the ground. "Don't worry I'll save you" I called up to him before running and grabbing the ax. I ran to the other side of the room where the chain was in the wall and I lifted the ax high before slamming it down, cutting right through the chain. The second it cut I dropped the ax and ran to the center of the room as fast as I could to catch the

raven.

He fell into my arms just in the nick of time and I fell to my knees holding him close. "Hey are you okay" I asked softly but he did not reply. I frowned and shook him gently "Hey blue eyes, kid, you hear me?" He didn't move an inch and not knowing what else to say I let the words slip passed my lips as smooth as they did before.

"Alexander… Alexander Lightwood, open your eyes." I heard his breathing halt slightly and he slowly started opening his eyes. Once my golden green eyes caught site of his gem like blue ones I couldn't look away. His soft black hair, his beautiful pale skin, he was the most beautiful male I have ever seen. It was as if he was… was an angel.

"W…who are you?" His softly yet husky voice was like music to my ears. "I'm… I'm Magnus Bane." He blinked confused "I do not know a Magnus, in fact… I don't know anything."

He weakly sat up and I held his shoulders keeping him from falling back. "Do you know your name and why you're here?" He closed his eyes "My name is as you said, Alexander Lightwood, and I am here because… because…" He looked at me and his blue eyes once again took my breath away. They had shown bright in this dimly lit room.

"I don't know why I'm here or how long I have been here." I frowned gently rubbing his back and he hissed in pain pulling slightly away from me. I frowned looking at him and I lifted up his dirty tan shirt that looked like it was from the sixteen hundreds. The site of his back made me want to throw up.

Wings were engraved in his back, burned in him like the army would burn U.S.A into a horse's skin. "Who did this to you" I asked softly knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I was right; Alexander just sat there saying nothing. "I'm cold" He finally said hugging himself and shaking.

I nodded and picked him up bridal style making a shade of red appear on his otherwise pale cheeks. "Where might you be taking me" He asked talking like someone from an old fashioned movie. "I'm taking you to my place to get you cleaned up and then… then I'm not really sure what to do but let's take this one step at a time." He nodded and hesitated before leaning into my chest laying his head on my shoulder.

Alec Pov- Who am I? Why am I here? And who is this boy holding me in his arms? He calls himself Magnus Bane but who is the boy behind the name?

His golden green eyes seem familiar to me but at the same time he is a stranger. As he carried me up the stairs I looked around at the stone building that has been my prison for who knows how long. We made our way to a room with colorful glass windows and I looked upon them seeing the story they told. Sacrificing people to god, making them angels, burning witches and warlocks, was this my story?

The one named Magnus noticed me staring at them and he looked at me "Dose this church look familiar?" I shrugged not sure what to say. He looked up at the windows and the sun shone in making colorful rainbow light hit him. The sight was beautiful and breathtaking.

"There is a story in this town that people would be sacrificed to angels in this church." I looked at him and he looked at me meeting my eyes "And may I ask what the name of this town is" I asked softly. He smiled "Salem." The name made me flinch but I was not sure why, maybe it was my soul trying to tell me something of my past.

He noticed my flinch and readjusted me so he wouldn't be putting pressure on my back. He must have thought that's why I flinched. "Do you know anything about these windows" He asked looking back at them. I shook my head before laying it back on his shoulder.

"If I did I don't now…" He nodded and carried me outside. When the cold autumn air hit my face it felt relaxing; as if everything was going to be okay from here on out. I have been trapped in that church and chained there for who knows how long. How did I come to be there and what happened to the person who put me there in the first place?

"Your tombstone is over here" Magnus said pointing over to the stone closet to the door. He walked me over to it and I frowned looking it over. The stone wasn't burned like the others and it had my picture engraved into it. "From the date on it I would say you are very old" Magnus said pointing down to the life span.

I looked at it and frowned seeing it said '1674-1692' "I'm from the sixteen hundreds?" I asked softly not able to fully grasp it. I looked upon the tan boys face frowning "What is the present date?" He looked at me and smiled slightly "2013, almost 2014. It's November and we're in the middle of fall."

I frowned "It's been 322 years?" It is hard to believe that it has been that long. He nodded and carried me once again toward the gate. I looked at the stones one by one and my body went cold as we passed one of the burnt stones that said Mag-. Why did that stone bother me so?

"You okay Alec?" I blinked confused at the name I was given and I looked at him "What did you call me?" He smiled "I love Alexander but it seems a little out dated don't you think? Alec sounds more modern."

I felt my face get hot and I looked down at my hands. "You think so?" He nodded and put me on my feet once we got to the gate. "I'll climb up ahead of you and then you will climb over to okay?"

I nodded and watched him climb the tall gate. Once he was over he smiled at me through the railings "Your turn." I swallowed nervously before grabbing onto the gate and starting to climb it, copying what he did. Once I got to the top I looked down at him now feeling even more nervous. He smiled and held up his hands to me "Jump I swear I'll catch you."

I gasped slightly feeling like this happened before but I shook it off and nodded jumping down into the tan arms. The weight of my body hitting his pushed him down making our faces land inches away from each other. My eyes were trapped inside of his in a way that once again felt familiar… felt comforting. He wouldn't look away from my eyes either.

"Alec… I had a dream about you before we have ever even met." I blinked and sat up getting off of him. "A dream you say?" He nodded sitting up.

"You were tied to a table shaped like a cross and these people in cloaks were surrounding you chanting. In my dream you were the only person who could see me and you were begging me to save you but I couldn't." I frowned and looked down "At least it was just a dream… you saved me now right?" He nodded "But somehow I feel like I should have saved you back then."

I laughed slightly and stood up "Magnus Bane you weren't even alive back then. You couldn't have saved me." He nodded frowning and he stood up "You're right." He grabbed my hand and smiled "Come on we need to get you cleaned up and in some new clothes."

When we got to his home the uneasiness in my gut grew. It must have been from being from the sixteen hundreds but his home felt like another world. There was nice furniture and some kind of box with people inside it moving around and talking. "Oh I left the TV on earlier" Magnus said grabbing a small rectangle thing and pushed a button making the people in the TV change into new people.

I gasped and hid behind the sofa "is that witch craft?" He laughed and looked at me "its technology, It's called a TV." I slowly stood up and looked at him "TV?" He nodded and walked over to me putting the block shaped object into my hand "This is the remote you use it to change the channel or volume."

He pushed the button he did before making the people in the TV change again. I gasped and pushed the button multiple times watching it change over and over. He laughed before taking it from me and pushing a button that made the TV go black. "What did you do" I asked looking at him.

He smiled "I turned it off." He put the remote down and grabbed my hand again leading me up some things he called stairs. Once we got to his room I sat on his bed and smiled "It's soft." He nodded "Memory foam."

Confused I looked at the bed frowning. This thing had memories and I didn't? Magnus opened his wardrobe and started pulling out clothing that, to me, was an explosion of color. "How about this" he asked pulling out some really tight looking pants that were the color purple and a shirt that said the words 'Like a boss' on it.

"Um… do you own anything black?" He frowned dropping his hands to his sides. "Why black? It's so unflattering."

I stood up shrugging and looked through his clothes pulling out some smooth feeling black pants and a black shirt. "This will do." He made a face of disapproval but let it be. "I didn't pin you as the leather type."

I blinked confused and he pointed to the pants "These are made out of a material called leather." I looked at them before shrugging and starting to strip. His face got a dark red and he grabbed my shirt stopping me. "Wait, wait you need to shower first."

I looked at him "and what might a shower be Magnus Bane?" He sighed and rubbed his head "You don't have to call me Bane just say Magnus. And a shower is the way we get clean." I was still confused which made him sigh again.

"Fine… looks like I'm going to have to clean you." I frowned and hugged myself feeling uneasy. "So… you will see me naked?" He smacked his hand onto his red face "Why did you have to say it like that?"

He breathed calmly before grabbing me by the wrist and taking me into a weird room with no windows and the wall was made up of little squares. He pointed to something tall with two handles and an opening "This is a sink…" He pointed to the thing next to it. "This is a toilet; you go to the bathroom here." He moved to a large tub "This is a bath tub and this is the shower head" He said pointing to the thing above the tub. I nodded and he took off his shirt "Now you can undress." I looked away from him feeling my face get hot again and I started to undress.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus Pov- God damn why did he have to be so cute? Everything the angel did made me swoon wither it was get excited over simple things or get nervous about things I say. To make it worse he has the most attractive body I have ever seen. I couldn't force myself to look away as the angel undressed himself and then as I cleaned him up I couldn't help but feel the bulge forming in my pants.

I couldn't do anything about it though. He was like a helpless animal and If I made a move on him that would make me a predator. After his bath I dried him off with a towel before starting to dry his hair. "Baths are relaxing huh" I asked trying to distract myself from looking at his wet naked body.

He blinked and nodded "It was very warm." He is from the sixteen hundreds so most likely he only ever bathed in a cold river or a lake. Once I was fully done drying him off he started to get dressed and I went downstairs to make us some hot chocolate. After I finished making the hot chocolate I started heading upstairs with two mugs in my hands and I was stopped by a loud banging on my front door.

Confused I looked at in and said "It's open." The door slammed open and Camille walked through it with a face of pure rage. "Magnus Bane you are in so much trouble for lying to me." I bit my lip glancing upstairs before fully facing her.

"Camille I was going to come to school honest but something came up." She walked to the stairs and looked at the mugs in my hand before glaring at me "You found a cute boy and brought him here to fuck him didn't you?" I felt my face get extremely hot. Of course I had those thoughts of doing those things to Alexander but I never intended to do so.

Still he is in my room all wet and Camille will have some questions. Can I tell her the truth? That I went into the forbidden church and found an angel trapped inside? No she would think I was crazy.

I looked at her to tell her a lie but I stopped once I seen her face was pale and full of fear. She was looking passed me and when I turned to see what she was looking at Alexander was standing at the top of the stairs. Alec looked at Camille blinking and Camille backed up slightly and turned around "Y-you lied again… it's obvious you fucked that guy." Alexander blinked and turned his head to the side "Fucked?"

God he was so cute but I couldn't concentrate on him right now I had Camille to worry about. "No we never" She didn't even let me finish she just dropped my book bag on the floor and walked out slamming the door closed behind her. What on earth was her problem? "Did I do something wrong" Alec asked making his way down the stairs and I shook my head no handing him the mug of hot chocolate.

"Not at all she's just weird. Here drink this, but make sure you blow on it it's really hot." He took the mug and looked at the substance inside before chugging it down not burning himself once. I watched amazed "That was scorching hot. How did you drink that?"

He shrugged and took my mug from me "May I drink this?" I nodded and watched him drink mine a little slower. Once he was finished he yawned cutely like a little kid and I smiled taking both the mugs. "You go sleep okay? I'll be up in a little bit."

He nodded and made his way back upstairs going to my room. I took the mugs to the kitchen and looked at the time. My parents won't be home for several hours so I need to come up with a plan to hide Alec from them. I'm sure I can just keep him in my room it's not like they go in there.

Once that was all decided I made my way to my room and smiled when I saw Alec already asleep on my bed. "It's been a long day" I said lying next to him and covering him up with my yellow comforter. He snuggled closer to me and I smiled wrapping my arms around him and hiding my face in his hair drifting off to sleep.

 _~ We walked down the empty street and I stopped at the gate making sure there was no one around to catch us. Alexander looked around nervously before looking at me "Magnus we're going to get in trouble we aren't supposed to be by the church." I smiled and looked back at my secret blue eyed lover. "We're not supposed to be in love with each other either yet we are."_

 _He blushed and glared at me "Don't use that against me I can't help that I'm attracted to you… but I can stop you from going into this church. Magnus I have a bad feeling about this place and I hate it lets' go home." I looked through the gate again "How can you be afraid doesn't your father work here with Father Valentine?" I nodded "yes but that doesn't mean anything."_

 _I smiled and started climbing the gate "it means if we get caught we can say we are here to see your father." I got over the fence and I looked back at my lover "Come on over little raven." He blushed at the nick name I always called him. "It's too high…" "Coward" I said simply making him mad "I am not a coward."_

 _I smiled "Yes you are, Alexander Lightwood is a coward." He sighed and shook his head before starting to climb the fence "When I get over there you are in for a world of hurt Bane." I laughed and watched him climb to the top of the fence. Once he was there he stopped, looking down at me._

" _What's the matter love" I asked looking up at him. He closed his eyes shaking "It's too high I can't do it." Smiling I held up my arms and he opened his eyes watching me "Jump Alexander…I swear I'll catch you." He blushed and nodded before closing his eyes tight and jumping off the fence landing into my arms._

 _The force made me fall on my back and made his lips press against mine. He pulled his face away fast "Are you okay?" I answered him by grabbing his face and pulling it closer to mine kissing him briefly. He smiled and kissed me back happily before breaking it and standing up._

" _If I get grounded you are in so much trouble." I laughed and stood up going through the grave yard with him. He stopped at a tombstone frowning and I looked at it frowning to. It was the stone of his old friend Jace Herondale. The story of the town is that Jace was killed by a witch named Clary._

 _I looked at the tomb stone of Clary Morgenstern seeing it was burnt from Father Valentine catching it on fire. She died from being accused of being a witch. Camille Belcourt and Jonathan Morgenstern pointed her out as a witch in court and she was burned at the cross. It always made me wonder when my time was coming._

 _I was really a Warlock and I'm sure one day someone will find out. When that day comes will I be separated from my beloved? Alexander knows of my use of magic, he knows everything about me and still loves me. "Hey Magnus do you think Clary really killed Jace?"_

 _I looked at him frowning "I highly doubt it… they were madly in love." He looked at me "Yes and I remember the day she was burned she was pleading and begging to us not to kill her. She said that she loved Jace and would never hurt him and I believed her. She said that the truth lies in the church." I frowned and looked at the church thinking._ __

 _"Hey you shouldn't be in here" an annoying familiar voice said from behind us. Alexander looked and frowned seeing Jonathan Morgenstern standing there watching us like criminals. I pulled Alexander behind me glaring at the blonde fake. He holds great power in this town. His father is the pastier and everyone looks up to him so that automatically makes Jonathan like a god as well._

 _He claims he can tell who witches are yet he has never once accused me. He accused his own sister though of witch craft and she was never involved with it at all. "We… came to see my father… and pay respects to Jace." Jonathan looked at Alexander and smiled running his hand though the ravens' hair._

 _I glared but stayed quiet, not wanting to make him mad. "Has anyone ever told you, you look like an angel Alexander?" He blinked confused and shook his head no. He smiled slightly "You are special Alexander I know it… someday that specialness inside you will be of use to us."_

 _He dropped his hand "Your father is really busy with mine so you will have to wait till he comes home to talk to him sorry for the inconvenience." Alexander nodded but I didn't believe this guy one bit. He was up to something and I was going to find out what it was. ~_

Camille Pov- I slammed Magnus's door shut and caught my breath trying to go over what I saw at the top of the stairs. "I have to tell the boss." I left the house and went down town to an old run down building. Once I got there I went straight to the main office where three cloaked figures sat.

One was sitting on the small floral couch. Another was leaning on the wall sharpening their knife while the leader sat at his desk, with his feet propped up on top of it. "It's about time you came back Camille" The leader said looking at me. I clenched my fists wondering how to put this "One of our five angels has escaped."

All the cloaked bodies turned to me and the oldest leaning on the wall pulled his hood down showing the face of Robert Lightwood. "Which angel is missing?" I looked at him "Your son Alexander… the angel we need to fulfill the prophecy." The one sitting on the couch was the next to pull his down showing Stephen Herondale. "Who was the one who freed him?"

I frowned rubbing my arm "Magnus Bane." The room went dead silent and the leader stood up "Magnus Bane? I thought your job was to keep an eye on him Camille. Once we found out he was reincarnated we couldn't take the chance of him ruining our plans. Now you're telling me he found Alexander?"

I nodded "Yes but I don't think he knows about the past life they shared. Alexander's memories have been erased and Magnus doesn't have any power of protecting him just like he had no power last time." The leader pulled down his hood showing Jonathan Morgenstern. "Camille, never under estimate Magnus Bane he was a pain in our sides last time and I'm sure he will be this time."

Robert looked at Jonathan "As long as Magnus doesn't find the other reincarnations and the other angels we will be fine. We need to dispose of him and get Alexander back before the full moon." Jonathan nodded and walked over to the window looking out at the city. "I have waited three hundred years for the day where I can bring my father back to life. Sacrificing Alexander will do that."

He looked back at us. "We have all been using these angels to stay alive all these years. Losing them will mean we lose our youth and our lives. I will not allow for that to happen no matter what. We will bring my father back and we will stay young and immortal forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Alec Pov- _~ I walked out of the school house with Jace and Isabelle looking around at all the towns' people. The town has been getting emptier ever since the witch burnings started. The latest witch to be burned was Tessa Gray. She was accused of using witch craft to kill her lover William Herondale and it got her burned at the cross._

" _It's quiet" Isabelle said looking around. Jace nodded and stopped at a barn "My families running low on eggs. Maybe we should steal some from Luke's' farm." I looked at my best friend glaring "Jace I told you that stealing is wrong, especially from Luke. He has huge guard dogs."_

 _He laughed and smirked at me "you're such a coward Alexander. You're supposed to be older than us." I glared "Yeah I'm older and more responsible which is why I'm telling you no to the stealing." He rolled his eyes and dropped his school bag on the ground going to the barn._

 _I sighed and picked his bag up before handing both his and my bag to Isabelle. "We will be home shortly." She took our things and walked away and I followed Jace to the barn. There was no getting through to that thick scull of his._

 _Jace turned the corner going into the barn and I followed annoyed. "Jace lets go…" I stopped in place almost running into a boy with long black hair and golden green eyes. "Oh um… I'm sorry." He met my eyes and a look of amusement showed on his face._

" _You're trespassing on private property little Raven." I blushed not really sure why and I glared at the man "then why are you here?" He smiled holding up a pitch fork "I work here for room and board." I looked at the pitch fork before looking back at him "Are you from around here?"_

 _He shook his head no "I'm from the next town over but I thought I could use some change in scenery so I moved to Salem." I nodded looking over the man. It wasn't just his eyes that were amazing, his dark tan skin and long black hair were just as stunning. He was beautiful… wait what am I thinking? He's a man and it's not right to think of a man as beautiful or stunning._

 _He smirked at me again "You get lost in thought a lot don't you little raven?" I felt my face get hot but nodded "it's a bad habit of mine." He smiled and was about to say something but got cut off by the growling dogs chasing Jace out of the barn passing us. Magnus blinked and watched him frowning "What was he doing in there?"_

 _I bit my lip and turned around "He stole some eggs. I'm very sorry sir I'll replace them." He looked at me and smiled "Don't worry about it we have plenty." I looked at him surprised and smiled "Thank you." He nodded and as I walked away he yelled "By the way little raven, my name is Magnus Bane."~_

I opened my eyes and sat up looking around seeing I was no longer in the barn but was in a bed with Magnus Bane… not the same one from my dream. Was the one from my dream even real? He had no color in his hair and in fact… wore no color at all. Though I would suppose color wasn't quit in style around the sixteen hundreds.

I wonder if that was a dream or… or a memory? I closed my eyes and remembered the people in the dream. The strong looking blonde boy named Jace, the beautiful black haired girl named Isabelle. Somehow I knew their names but were they even real people or just people in my imagination? I don't even know… but just thinking of them makes me feel lost. 

"Hey… are you okay" Magnus asked through a tired cracked voice. I looked down at him and he was looking up at me through his black bangs and it felt like a cat hunting it's pray. "Yes Magnus Bane I am quite well." He sighed and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "I told you to just call me Magnus… And stop talking like that it's creepy."

I frowned "How else am I supposed to talk?" He looked at me "Talk like I do, don't sound so formal." I blinked confused and he sighed again. "Don't say things like quite well, you say 'yeah I'm fine' or 'I'm cool' Keep it brief."

I thought about it before looking at him again "Yeah Magnus… I'm fine." He smiled and patted my head "See you learn fast." He got up and looked at a box with numbers on it "I can't believe we went to bed so early and we ended up sleeping all night. It's almost time for me to go to school." "I feel like I know what that is but I'm not quite… I mean I'm not sure."

He smiled "Nice save, and as for school you're not coming with me. You'll stay here and then afterwards we will go to the library and do research." I pouted "I don't want to stay here I want to go out. I have been inside for 300 years."

He smiled "Please just stay here." I sighed and lay on my stomach letting my wings appear and spread out wide. "Fine I'll stay here." He looked at me before looking at my wings. "How did those come out without ripping my shirt?"

I shrugged "They go through clothes." He nodded and went to his wardrobe to find a new outfit. "I'm going to have to talk to Camille about what happened yesterday." I frowned and looked at him "I don't like that girl… there's something about her…" He smiled "Don't worry Camille is harmless."

He started undressing and I covered my eyes while fighting a blush. He looked back at me and laughed slightly before getting dressed in new clothes.  
Once he was done changing he fixed his hair "I don't know when my parents will be home so stay in my room okay?" I nodded watching him put his hair up "Okay."

He stood up and smiled at me "I'll be back soon." He turned and walked out and I closed my eyes falling back to sleep.

 _~My body started feeling colder and colder as I made my way to the church gate. I hate this place; I can't stand it. But something was calling me to it. Someone was crying for my help… no multiple people were._

 _I opened the church gates and went through them walking into the grave yard. It got colder with every step I took and fog started to form around the tomb stones. "Alexander…" A voice whispered but there was no one to be seen. "Who's there" I yelled looking around._

 _I turned toward the stone that said Jace Herondale and screamed when the boy from the picture was sitting on the stone staring at me. He covered my mouth "Shut up idiot you will make me lose my concentration. I don't know how long I can do this so you have to listen." I pulled away from him frowning "Who are you?"_

 _He closed his eyes and long golden wings spread from behind his back making me gasp. He was like me. "He's not the only one" A new voice said from behind me. I turned around and a boy around nine with brown hair and glasses stood at a stone. He had small gray wings._

" _What's going on" I asked softly. "We need your help Alec" A man with black hair and blue eyes said coming out of the fog. He had huge white wings. "My name is William Herondale; I was the first angel to ever be created."_

 _I frowned looking at all of them and there was even a tan girl with brown hair. She stood next to a stone that said Maia. "You're all like me?" Jace nodded "Alec we are all locked up in the church, we need your help to escape or Valentine will be resurrected."_

 _I frowned "Who's that?" "He is the one who started all of this and his son is filling in his shoes. They want to use us to bring him back to life and keep themselves immortal forever." I looked at them all frowning "What should I do?"_

" _You need to get the people who were framed for our murders to release us. Magnus was able to release you because he died from being accused of killing you with witch craft." I frowned and Jace stood up "We don't have much time Alexander. You need to find the reincarnations of Tessa, Clary, Isabelle, and Jordan. They will be able to free us because they are our loved ones."_

 _The youngest angel grabbed my hand "Please you have to do this. Isabelle was our sister; she was framed for killing me." I frowned remembering the girl in my other dream. I looked at Jace "I understand… I'll find them."~_

I opened my eyes once all the angels faded and I sat up tiredly. That definitely wasn't a dream, it was a cry for help and I needed to tell Magnus. I heard the front door being unlocked and I stood up looking out the window to see if something called a car was parked there. There was no car which meant it was Magnus.

Smiling happily, I turned and ran out of the room making my way downstairs. "Magnus I have to tell you something." The door opened and I stopped half way down the stairs frowning. It wasn't Magnus; it was that girl from before. I think Magnus called her Camille.

Camille stood at the front door with two people at her side both older, one had golden hair and the other had black hair. "Alexander, so glad to see you're alone" A voice from outside said, sending chills down my spine. Camille and the two men moved out of the way and a boy with golden white hair and dark eyes walked into the house smiling at me. His smile wasn't warm though… it was freezing.

"Alexander you are a bad boy running away from the church. You need to fulfill your destiny." I glared backing up slightly "You mean bringing Valentine back to life and keeping you alive?" He smirked "So you remember?"

I shook my head no "I was told by some friends. How can you go around using people?" "It was simple really It's a lot of fun. Your boyfriend figured it out but too bad he couldn't save you. One word from me and he was barbeque."

I looked at Camille. "I thought you were Magnus's friend." She smiled wickedly "I was only keeping an eye on him. Besides who needs friends when you have immortality?"

She pointed to the older blonde haired guy. "We all sacrificed everything for this. Stephen here sacrificed his son for immortality." She pointed to herself "I sacrificed my friendship with Magnus back then and now," she then pointed to the black haired man "And he sacrificed every one of his children. He first sacrificed Max to the angels, and then we pinned it on his daughter Isabelle and then…" She pointed to me "He sacrificed you his oldest son."

I frowned and looked at them man. "You're my father?" He nodded "I am." I shook my head backing up the stairs slowly "What kind of parents are you?"

Jonathan smiled wickedly again "It was gods' will." I glared at him "Shut up you know nothing about gods' will. No one does." The blonde boy snapped and the two men started coming toward me.

I backed up more and ran up the stairs making them run after me. I ran to Magnus's room and closed the door locking it knowing that it wouldn't hold them back for long. "You're not going to trap me again" I yelled before running to the window and opening it. My wings appeared again and spread wide flapping as the men broke down the door. I looked back at them and before they could grab me I jumped out the window soaring into the sky flying far from the house.

Magnus Pov- It's weird how Camille didn't come to school today. She always comes to school so what made her stay home? Did what happened at my place really hurt her that bad? I walked into art class pushing the thought to the back of my head and I sat across from a red head with curly hair. She was really pretty I had to admit.

She looked at me and smiled slightly and I smiled back never really ever getting smiles from people at this school. Everyone here knows I'm gay so they pretty much hate me. The teacher walked in and smiled "Good morning class today you will be drawing the person across from you. Make sure to choose who will be drawing and who will model."

I looked at the girl and she smiled again "if you don't mind being the model I'll draw." I shook my head no "I don't mind one bit." She got her sketch pad ready "My name is Clary Fray by the way." I smiled "Magnus Bane."

She grabbed her pencils and also some pastels. "You're very colorful Magnus Bane; I finally get to use my new pastels." I smiled at the somewhat complement. It was rare for someone to like my colors.

She leaned over to grab her pencil sharpener and her sketch pad fell off of her canvas. "I'll get it" I said leaning down and picking it up. I froze stunned at the drawing it landed on. I looked it over as I picked up the pad.

It was a golden haired boy with the same marks Alec had on his arms in my dream. He also had golden wings spread out across the sheet. "This is amazing…" She gasped and took it back. "No it's really not… I just have these dreams and I draw them so I won't forget them. Some are really gruesome."

I held my hand out for it "May I see them?" She hesitated before handing me the sketch pad again. I flipped through pages and gasped seeing one of her burning on a cross. "I told you they were gruesome" She said softly.

I thought back to the tomb stone that said Clary Morgenstern and the picture looked just like this Clary. I kept flipping through the pages and there were all kinds of angels but none of my angel. There were also a lot of the witch burnings but none of Camille who supposedly got burned there from the look of her stone. I handed the sketch pad back to her "In your dreams… do you ever see cloaked figures?"

She looked at me and nodded taking the sketch pad back. "All the time… I have dreams of a blonde boy named Jace. In my dreams we are lovers… but he got sacrificed to an angel or something close to that and everyone thinks he's dead. Some people in a court room always start crying and pointing at me saying I'm a witch and the last thing that always happens is I get burned. The dream always goes that way it never ends differently."

I leaned back wondering if I slept long enough would my dreams also end there. "Clarissa, Magnus, less talking more drawing." The teacher ordered making me sit up straight. Clary opened her book to a blank page and started to draw me. "Lets' talk more after class okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus Pov- After class Clary and I went outside for lunch and she laid all her pictures down on the bench table for me to look at. There were so many of them but most of them were of the golden haired angel. "What did you say his name was again" I asked picking up the drawing of him holding Clary with his wings wrapped around her. "Jace Herondale" She said watching me.

I thought before standing up "Come with me." She frowned and started gathering up her pictures saying "but schools not over yet." I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder before grabbing hers. "Believe me Clary this will be worth missing school. I need your help figuring out this mystery." She nodded and put the pages back into her sketch book before standing up and following me out of school.

When we got to the gate she frowned running her fingers along the bars. "This is the forbidden church… why are we here Magnus?" I dropped our bags before starting to climb the gate. "You will see once you're on the other side."

Once I was over the gate she climbed it and jumped down next to me. "This place is creepy." I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Jace Herondale's tomb stone. She frowned looking at it and she got on her knees getting a closer look at the photo engraved inside.

"Killed by a witch…" I nodded and pointed to her burnt stone. "He was supposedly killed by you." She looked at her stone frowning before looking back at his. "I found an angel in the church, His name is Alexander. I wonder who was accused of killing him and if they were reincarnated. You might be a reincarnation to."

She stood up and pulled a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "Let's check the church." I nodded and walked with her down the grave yard. The closer we got to the church the more I could tell that the door was slightly open.

I stopped in front of the door frowning before running inside determined to catch whoever was here. They could be involved with all of this; they could have answers for me. Clary ran after me but stopped once she was inside looking around amazed at all the windows. When I was half way down the aisle I slowly stopped in my tracks seeing a pair of black wings wrapped around something like a cocoon.

I caught my breath before slowly walking up to the figure knowing very well who it was. "Alec… Alexander what's wrong?" His wings moved away from his face and he looked at me. "Magnus…" I got to his level and his wings fully moved off of his body before he sat up and clung to me.

I frowned and hugged him rubbing the back of his head "What happened?" He hid his face in my shoulder "There not gone… the people responsible for this are alive. They have been alive for 300 years feeding off the lives of the angels they created." I frowned and held him tighter "Did you see what they looked like?"

He nodded "A boy with white blonde hair was the leader. There were two grown men one blonde and one with black hair… the black haired man said he was my father." "Was there anyone else" I asked only counting three. He nodded "Your friend…. Camille she was with them."

I frowned and pulled him away from me looking into his eyes "Camille is one of them? But she died by being called a witch. She has a tomb stone." "She sounded like she never died to me…" He said softly.

Clary walked up and sat down next to me "Are we talking about Camille Belcourt?" I looked at her and nodded "Do you know her?" She shrugged "Not personally but I noticed she is always watching me… come to think of it she is always watching Tessa, Isabelle, and Jordan to." I frowned, thinking back to when Tessa and I were best friends. We always spent time together in elementary school through middle school but when I met Camille we kind of drifted apart.

I never really ever talked to Jordan but I know he is in a band and works at the dog shelter on the weekends. As for Isabelle she is the fashion icon of the school which has always earned my respect. She is always fabulous and now that I'm thinking about it… her last name is also Lightwood. It is a coincidence now but maybe… maybe Alec was related to her back then.

When I looked at Alec he looked like he was lost in thought about something. "What's wrong?" He looked at me frowning "I had a dream of all the people who were sacrificed. Jace said they were all trapped in this church and the people who were accused of killing them were the only people who could release them."

I thought back to when Alec's wings vanished when I tried to get the nail out. If anyone else tried that it wouldn't have worked. Clary looked at Alec looking over his wings before looking at his face "I don't think I ever dreamed of you before. Who are you?"

He looked at her "Um… I'm Alexander Lightwood… But Magnus calls me Alec." She smiled "I'll call you that too." She pulled one of her drawings of Jace out of her sketch book and she showed it to him "is this the Jace you saw in your dream?" He looked at it and nodded and she pulled the pictures of all the other angels she drew out and laid them on the floor "How about these angels?"

He looked them over and picked up the one of the little boy. "I've seen them all… this one was my little brother Max." He pointed to the older black haired boy. "This is William Herondale; he said he was the first angel ever created and that the cloaked people are using me to bring Valentine back to life."

I thought back to the painting of Valentine Morgenstern that was hung up in the room Alec was in. That must have represented who he was sacrificed for. Clary gathered her drawings before standing up "If what you say about the angels is true that means they are all in this church. We need to look for Jace for I can save him." Alec stood up "They know we are on to them though so we need to be on our guard." I nodded and stood up "Lets' go." 

We went down the stairs I went down before when I found Alec and there were many different hallways I didn't notice before. The hallway Alec was down, was no longer lit up by torches but the other ones did. Clary looked around and stopped by a hallways looking down it. "He's this way" She said softly before starting to walk down it.

I started to follow her before stopping and looking back at Alec who was just standing there. "What's the matter?" He looked at me frowning "I'm scared… I don't like being down here." I frowned and walked back over to him grabbing his hand "Don't worry I got you… you will be fine."

He looked at me and nodded before squeezing my hand and walking with me down the hallway. We caught up to Clary when she stopped in front of a big metal door. "It's not wood like Alec's was…" Clary looked at the door seeing there was a lock on it. "It's locked" I said looking around and Clary pulled a hair pin out of her hair "Nothing is ever locked."

She put the clip into the lock and fiddled with it before hearing the click. "There" She pushed the door open and put the clip back into her hair before walking into the room. I followed her having my arm around Alec. It was completely pitch black and it smelled of iron.

"Try to find a light" I said running my hand along the wall. It was cold and hard meaning the room was also made of metal to. "It's made of metal that's for sure." Clary walked along the wall until her hand slid onto the light switch, lighting up the room. The second the light went on we wished it never did.

Alec covered his mouth and fell to his knees like he was going to throw up. I would have done the same if I wasn't in complete shock. There was blood everywhere all over the walls, it was like a blood bath happened in the room. My entire body warned me not to look up but I couldn't help myself.

I looked up and once again wanted to throw up. The angel named Jace was hanging there the same way Alec was only he had cuts, burns, and whip marks all over his body. Some were new and some were very old. Whoever was in charge of this guy was one crazy mother fucker.

Clary put her hand over her mouth and tears formed in her eyes "Who would do this?" I glanced around the room until I found what I was looking for. There was a painting of a young man just like the one with Valentine only this one said Jonathan Morgenstern. "Jonathan must have done this to him… but why?"

I looked at Alec who started to look up but I rushed to him and covered his eyes. "Don't look… please just keep looking down." He frowned and looked down and I took my hands away and went back over to Clary. Clary looked at Jace's wings and frowned seeing what should have been beautiful gold was drenched in dark red.

She looked at his face which was the only thing not marked up. "Jace… Jace it's me… please wake up." I looked up at him expecting nothing to happen but his face started moving slightly like he was waking up. "Jace can you hear me" She asked looking up at him.

His eye lids moved slightly before slowly opening showing golden orbs. He looked around the room weakly before his eyes met Clary's. "Clarissa… Clary" He said softly before closing his eyes again and coughing up blood making it fall on the ground. Alec looked up hearing him cough and he screamed at the site of him.

I looked back at Alexander "I told you to look down" I yelled as he looked down again and threw up. He started to wobble and I ran to him knowing he was going to pass out. "Not in the puke" I said grabbing his shoulders and pulling him the opposite way making his now limp body land in my arms and not in his vomit.

Clary looked at us and frowned looking at him "We need to get Jace down and leave before that psycho comes back." I nodded and carefully laid Alec down before standing back up and going over to her. "Jonathan gets up there somehow so that means there is a ladder around somewhere." I looked at the chain that held him to the roof and I saw that it was connected to a crank.

"There, that crank should get him down." I ran over to it and grabbed the handle of the crank pulling on it as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge. Clary walked up and pushed me aside before starting to pull on the handle as hard as she could. "If I couldn't do it what makes you think you can" I asked watching her.

She pulled harder clenching her teeth "Because only I can save him." She pulled harder on the handle yelling in frustration and finally the lever budged and the chain unraveled sending Jace falling to the ground. "He's falling to fast" I said grabbing the handle stopping his fall right before he hit the ground. Clary ran to him and started to take off the chains around his neck and arms. I helped her and then we slowly lowered him to the ground. "You go to Alec I got him" Clary said looking at me and I nodded before running back to Alec.

 _Alec Pov- ~ Jace sulked as he and I got pulled down the dirt road to Luke's barn by Father Valentine. "It was just a few eggs I don't see how I need to apologize." Valentine looked at him "because stealing is a sin and you and Alexander need to apologize." I glanced up at him frowning "I didn't steal anything I was trying to stop Jace."_

" _Either way you trespassed on his grounds." We stopped at the house by the barn and I swallowed worried about what Luke would say or do. Also what if his new farm boy got in trouble over this? What if I get him fired on his first day here?_

 _Valentine knocked on the front door and Magnus answered it making my face feel hot. He looked at me and smiled slightly before looking at Valentine "Can I help you Father Valentine?" He looked Magnus over "Yes, I need to speak with Luke is he home?" Magnus nodded and moved out of the way inviting us all inside._

 _Valentine pushed us inside and pulled us to the living room. Luke came into the living room looking at us before looking at Valentine "What's going on?" Valentine pushed Jace and I onto some chairs "These two stole some of your eggs." Luke blinked then looked at Jace "Is that true?"_

 _I was praying that Jace would just fess up and tell the truth but he looked Luke in the eye and said "Nope I didn't steal a single one." Luke watched us closely before looking at Magnus "You were in the barn all day right Magnus? Did you see them steal anything?" I looked down shutting my eyes tight knowing this was it, we were going to get arrested._

" _No sir I was by the chickens all day and there was no one around. I collected some eggs for your breakfast tomorrow but I accidently dropped them. I apologize." I looked at Magnus shocked and he looked at me and winked. I blushed and looked down again._

 _Valentine looked at Magnus frowning before looking at Luke "I'm sorry Luke I could have sworn they stole them." He shrugged "No harm done Father Valentine… How's Jocelyn?" He smiled "She is lovely thanks for asking. Clary is growing up to be just like her."_

 _I glanced up at Valentine frowning. He always likes to throw the fact that he got to marry Jocelyn in Luke's face. Parents are always arranging their kids to be married and Valentine got to have Jocelyn because his family had more money than Luke's. The same happened with Jace's father Stephan and Luke's sister Amatis._

 _They are a very poor family and his sister and Stephen were in love but his parents wouldn't allow it. They say that after Stephen got married to Jace's mom he and Amatis still had a love affair and when they were founded out Amatis was hung accused of being a witch. "That's great to hear… well Magnus we should be getting back to work." Valentine nodded "Sorry to have wasted your time."_

 _He turned and left and Jace followed him. I stood up and looked at Magnus "I'm sorry…" He put up his hand to silence me. "Don't mention it little raven." I blushed at the name "Why do you call me that?"_

 _He smiled and patted my head running his hand through my hair "Because you remind me of a beautiful blue eyed raven I seen once." I blinked confused "Ravens don't have blue eyes though." He smiled "This one did; beautiful blue eyes like yours and his black wings were gorgeous." he pulled his hand away from my head and smiled "I have to get back to work."_

 _He walked passed me and I looked down at my feet "A-Alexander…" He stopped and looked back at me "I beg your pardon?" I turned around and faced him "My name is Alexander Lightwood." He smiled once again looking amused "It's nice to meet you Alexander." He walked out of the house and I caught my breath before walking out to. ~_

Jonathan Pov- We left Magnus's house and went back to the office where I sat in my desk thinking. This was a sticky situation we were in now that Alec knew what he had to do. It must have been Jace who sent him that warning dream. Jace is still trying to fight back after all I already did to him. He was stubborn I'll give him that but resistance is not something I will stand for.

I stood up going to look out the window but fell to my knees when I felt a sharp pain spread out though my body. I screamed to the top of my lungs hugging myself and Robert came rushing in with Stephen "What's wrong sir?" I gasped for air and growled before slowly sitting up and grabbing the edge of my desk using it to pull me up. "Jace is no longer in the church… the magic keeping me alive is rejecting me now. You must go get him back!"

Stephen frowned and looked away and I glared at him "Stephen, are you forgetting what you're doing this for? Don't you want your beloved Amatis back? You sacrificed your only son for that very goal." He looked back at me "What If Amatis is alive? What if she was reincarnated?"

I glared and him and grabbed A glass cup whipping it at him but he moved out of the way letting it smash against the wall. "Idiot even if that were true you would need the angels' powers to survive! They will keep finding the angels and when they do, we will all die! Do you want that?!"

There was silence which answered my question. "Now go get both Jace and Alexander back now!" They both bowed to me before walking out. I sat back in my chair and looked at a photo of Magnus sitting on my desk.

"Magnus Bane…" I picked up my dagger and stabbed it into the pictures head. "You will not win Bane… You will burn in hell like the devil that you are… I'll make sure of it."


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus Pov- I had to carry both Alec and Jace to my house and it was a pain in the ass getting them over the fence. Clary wasn't much help either since she couldn't carry a heavy boy so I practically dragged them both to my house. Once we were there I laid them both in my bed and Clary started cleaning Jace up with a wet cloth. "That Jonathan guy must really be a monster" She said softly while cleaning off Jace's face.

I nodded and looked at Alec, noticing that whatever he was dreaming it was making him blush. That made me smile and I ran my hand through his hair "Are you dreaming of me blue eyes?" He leaned into my touch before slowly opening his eyes and looking at me. "Magnus, are we home?"

I nodded and smiled still rubbing his head "Yes we're home. You passed out after seeing the condition Jace was in." He frowned and looked over at Jace "Is he okay now?" I nodded "He's fine now as long as Jonathan doesn't get a hold of him."

He sat up frowning "They came here looking for me what makes you think they won't be back? It's not safe here Magnus." I frowned and leaned on the wall not sure what to do. "Camille has been keeping an eye on everyone so I'm sure she knows where everyone lives. We need to find a place they would never expect."

"I know where to go" Jace said sitting up slowly. We all looked at him and Clary put her hand on his chest "You should lay down Jace." He looked at her and smiled "I'm fine." He looked at Alec and me, now looking serious.

"I overheard my father and Robert talking about the holy ground where the witches used to be burned in 1692. They said that they tried to go into the court house where the trials used to take place and they couldn't get inside. It was like a barrier was keeping them out." I frowned "Do you think it will keep you all out too?"

He shrugged "I don't know but it may be the only place we will be safe." Clary nodded and went to go grab my lap top for we can locate the court house. Jace watched her before looking at Alec and I "I'm glad you two found each other again." I blinked confused "What do you mean?"

He shrugged leaning on the wall "You two were madly in love with each other 300 years ago. You had to have a secret relationship though because same sex relationships were sinful." I sighed and rubbed my head "To be honest, to most people it's still sinful." Alec looked at me "So… all those dreams I have been having of you are really memories and not just dreams?"

I nodded thinking back at the dreams I had of the other life with Alec. "It seems so." Alec blushed and looked away "But… but lovers… That is such an honor I don't think that will work with someone like me." I looked at him "What's an honor?"

He looked at me his face still red "being your lover. I'm not worthy of such a thing." I smiled and patted his head "You're starting to talk old fashioned again." He closed his eyes "I can't help it I'm nervous."

I smiled and shook my head before leaning in and kissing him softly. He closed his eyes tight from the shock before he relaxed and kissed me back. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him deeper and he slid his arms around me our mouths now mashing together fiercely like our mouths have missed each other for 300 years. I slid my tongue into his mouth wanting to taste his mouth more but Alec pulled away when he heard Jace clear his throat.

"Yeah I'm still here" He said looking between us both. Alec blushed and looked away and I sighed now annoyed that I was interrupted. Clary came back with my laptop and looked at all of us "Did I miss something?" Alec shook his head looking down and Jace smiled "You just missed Magnus here trying to suck off Alexander's face."

I glared at him "Why do I feel like I hated you in my last life?" He smirked "Because you did. You were jealous of me because I spent so much time with Alec while you could only do it in secret. You thought something was going on between us."

I frowned, feeling like he hit the nail on the head. That sounds like something I would do completely. "Well I don't think I would like anyone as much as I like Magnus" Alec said softly, taking me by surprise. I smiled and kissed his head before taking my lap top from Clary.

"Tomorrow we need to find Isabelle, Tessa, and Jordan so we can find the other angels." Clary grabbed some paper and drew sketches of all the angels then all the 'witches' before drawing the cloaked people and sticking them all on my black board. "Okay here is what is going down." She grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a line from the drawing of me to the drawing of Alec.

"Alec and Magnus are connected…" She drew a line down from Alec to the picture of Valentine under it. "And Alec is the sacrifice for Valentine." She connected a line from the drawing of her to the drawing of Jace "We are connected." She drew a line to Jonathan "And Jace is his sacrifice."

She looked at all the other drawings "Now we need to figure out who else is connected to whom." Alec stood up and grabbed the chalk from her and looked at the drawings. "One thing for sure is that Maia is connected to Jordan and Camille." I frowned "What makes you say she's connected to Camille."

Clary rolled her eyes "hello she is the only female angel and Camille is the only female cloak. She most likely wanted Maia for her youth and beauty." Alec nodded and drew a line from Maia, to Jordan, to Camille. "Now all we need to figure out what connection the others have."

Clary took the chalk and drew lines at Tessa to Will then Max to Isabelle. "Maybe once we find them we will be able to figure more out." I nodded and stood up "I sent the map to my tablet so lets' get going." Clary nodded and helped Jace up and Alec looked at me "What's a tablet?" I smiled and picked up my tablet off my computer desk "It's a small computer. I'll explain more about it later okay?" He nodded and we all left to find the court house.

Alec Pov- I followed Magnus and the others but I was lost in thought. I couldn't get my mind off that kiss we shared. It was more real than the kiss from my dream. Did I really have that kind of relationship with Magnus?

It must have been hard to hide it from everyone and I bet he didn't like being a secret. Still I'm sure Magnus's life was full of secrets back then. "I guess it doesn't matter how much time passes you always get lost in thought" Jace said walking next to me. I looked at him and smiled "You know more about me then I know about myself. I lost all memory of that life."

He nodded "They are using you to bring Valentine back to life. I'm sure they took more power from you then they did from any of us." I nodded and looked ahead at Magnus who was talking to Clary about something I was too far away to hear. "Maybe we should just go back to being prisoners and leave them out of it."

Jace frowned and looked at me "What?" I looked at him "They died for us once what if they die for us again? I don't want to see Magnus get killed." He sighed and looked at Clary "I see what you mean but we can't just let the bad guys win. Valentine coming back would be awful and who knows who would get hurt in the cross fire."

I shrugged and looked at the sky noticing that it was starting to snow. "We're here" Clary called and Jace ran up to her looking at the court house. I looked at them before walking up to Magnus rubbing my arms. He looked at me smiling and frowned when he seen me rubbing my arms "What's wrong?"

I shrugged and smiled "Just a little chilly is all." He nodded "It's the middle of November I should have had you put on a coat." He said taking his off and holding it open for me to put my arms through. I smiled blushing and I put my arms in the selves.

"This is a soft coat." He nodded smiling "It's vintage." He zipped up the coat and smiled at me looking into my eyes. I looked back into his eyes and smiled "you're getting snow in your hair, white doesn't go with rainbow."

He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair getting the snow out of it. "The opposite goes for you, white looks stunning on you." I smiled not looking away from his eyes "You think so?" He smiled and slid his hand down from my hair to my cheek before leaning in to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him but we both stopped when Jace yelled from the door of the court house "Come on you two we don't have all day." Magnus sighed and dropped his hand looking annoyed and I frowned watching him "Magnus?" He smiled though it was far from a kind one "Forget it." He turned and walked to the court house and I looked down before following him.

We stopped in front of the door of the court house and I took a deep breath not sure what would happen by trying to go inside. "Wow… I don't think I've ever had the chance to come to one of these things" Jace said frowning. I looked at him and grabbed his hand but Magnus walked into our hands making them separate. "Let's just go inside and get this over with okay?"

I frowned looking at him; he looked really angry but I let it go. Clary and Magnus went inside first to make sure there was no danger and once they said it was okay Jace took a step inside. He looked around making sure the building wouldn't reject him and when there was no sign that it would he went fully inside. I hugged myself clenching on to Magnus's jacket before going inside looking around.

There was nothing but dust all over the old jury tables and the judge stand. There were wooden seats where people would sit and witness the fates of innocent people getting called guilty. "Good then Alec and I will stay here." Magnus frowned and looked at him "No I don't want Alec here."

I looked at him frowning and Clary looked at him "why not? Having them stay here was what we decided on." He looked around "Well… I don't want Alec to be in the dust factory." Jace glared "No you're afraid I'm going to steal your boyfriend. I told you once and I will tell you again Bane I don't like cock."

I put my face in my hands embarrassed "Would you both just please stop it?" I looked at Jace "Jace stop edging on Magnus like that." I looked at Magnus and frowned "And you, stop getting all crazy jealous. You're acting like I'm your boyfriend and that you have a claim on me but you don't Magnus. I'm not your boyfriend and you need to stop being such a jerk." I turned and ran out of the court house and I heard Magnus yell for me to come back but I just ran into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec Pov- I ran into the forest not really sure where I was going or why I was so upset. I just had to get away from Magnus when he was acting that way. Jace is my friend… Or so he said. Magnus is friends with Camille so why can't I have a friend? God this is frustrating.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the ground noticing the snow was starting to stick. Do I like snow? Would Magnus and I play in the snow during winter time? Maybe my siblings and I did.

I sighed and put my hand on my head feeling it throbbing. "Maybe I should just sit down for a little bit." I walked over to a big oak tree and sat by it, leaning against the trunk. I leaned my head back still having my hand on my head and I felt the wind blow through my hair as I closed my eyes.

" _Alexander"_ I heard a soft voice say in the wind. I opened my eyes and looked around frowning "Who said that?" There was nothing but silence but the wind started picking up like crazy. I closed my eyes from a gust of wind and when I opened them again I froze seeing a boy with shoulder length black hair and golden cat eyes sitting in front of me.

It was Magnus only it wasn't Magnus. This one was see through and his hair was just pure black. "Magnus" I asked softly watching him. He smiled and his smile sent warmth throughout my body.

" _Alexander you're being reckless being out here all alone."_ I frowned and looked down pulling my knees to my chest hugging them "So… you were being a jerk…" I glanced up at him and he smiled sweetly _"Guess some things never change huh?"_ I shrugged and fully looked at him "I don't remember our lives together. I have dreams but that's it."

He nodded _"I know, I'm the one who sends you those dreams. I send them to Magnus as well."_ I leaned back meeting his eyes "Why? How are you even able to do that?"

He shrugged _"I'm not really sure but I can."_ He got closer to me and touched my cheek gently. His hand was see through but I could feel it; it was warm and gentle… it felt like home. I looked down and tears fell from my eyes making Magnus frown _"Alexander why are you crying?"_

I shook my head and started sobbing quietly "I'm just… I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe." He smiled sadly and moved his hand from my cheek to the top of my head stroking it gently. _"If anyone should be saying that it's me… I should have seen the signs. I was so worried about getting found out and taken away from you that I didn't see Jonathan had his eyes on you."_

I shook my head and wiped my tears with the sleeve of the jacket. "I can tell by the dreams that you made me very happy…God I loved you Magnus. I'm sure I loved you more than anything and anyone and I'm sure all I ever thought about was you. I love you so much" I cried.

He smiled and nodded _"I love you too."_ He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me but with a gust of wind he was gone. I got wide eyed and looked around desperately "Magnus? Magnus come back please" I yelled looking all around hoping for a reply.

There was no reply though, there was nothing but silence. Tears built up in my eyes and I looked down crying; my heart feeling like it was shattering. My mind may not have remembered Magnus but every other part of me did. My body, my soul, my heart… every fiber of my being was screaming out for him.

"Please… please come back…" I sobbed. "Alec? What's wrong?" I heard Magnus ask from behind me. I opened my eyes looking up at him and there he was. My rainbow haired, golden eyed lover was standing there looking down at me with eyes of concern and worry. I stood up fast and turned around before clinging to him desperately.

"Never leave me you got that? Never die and leave me behind again. I can't take it! Any life without you Magnus is a life I don't want to live in!"

He frowned and held me tight "I'm so sorry about the way I acted back there Alec… I was jealous." He pulled me away slightly and cupped my face in his hands making me feel the warmth I felt moments ago. "I will never leave you again Alexander Lightwood. I love you."

I felt my face get hot against his palms "You… you love me?" He nodded and hugged me tight "I have loved you for 300 years and I know I will love you 300 more." I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder "I love you to Magnus."

Camille Pov- I stood on the top of the huge oak tree looking down at Alexander and Magnus having a romantic moment. It made me want to be sick. Magnus was supposed to be mine. He was always supposed to be mine, even 300 years ago.

But then that blue eyed whore had to come in and ruin everything. I was the whole reason why Magnus came to Salem in the first place. I saw him while I was in the other town shopping and I fell for his beauty instantly. I dug up information on his mother and sent it his way for he would move to Salem and I would marry him.

At first I was the only person he knew in Salem at all, but then Alexander had to go to the barn. I knew all along about their love affair and I wanted so many times to report it but I didn't want Magnus to get in trouble and Father Valentine knew that Alexander would be useful to us. When the time came for the angels to be sacrificed I gave up what was most important to me; and that was Magnus. Magnus was starting to get suspicious of us in church so Jonathan distracted him by accusing me of being a witch and having me burned. I never was burned though, we used another foolish girl to trick everyone and I always laid in waiting for the day when I would get my revenge.

The day we sacrificed Alexander was the greatest of my life. I never liked that Jonathan accused Magnus of the death but it was something that had to be done. Now it was a new life and I had Magnus again but once again this blue eyed harlot stole him away from me. Magnus leaned in about to kiss Alec but I jumped off the tree and landed behind them making them both look at me.

Immediately Magnus turned toward me and got in front of Alec protecting him from me. "Oh please, I'm not here to take your precious angel. I see you found out about the court house." Magnus nodded "That's right we did… Camille how could you?"

I frowned and met his eyes "What do you mean?" He glared "How could you lie to me all this time? You never even wanted to be my friend did you? You were just keeping an eye on me."

I laughed slightly, crossing my arms over my chest "That's far from the truth Magnus; I have always wanted to be with you no matter what life time. But he" I said pointing to Alec "He always ruins it for me." Alexander hid more behind Magnus and I smirked "what happened to the great spunky Alexander Lightwood that used to tell me off every time I tried to steal Magnus? You're nothing but a weakling now. I bet you can't even shoot an arrow anymore."

Alec blinked "a what?" I sighed and shook my head "You invented the bow and arrow and you don't even remember." Magnus glared "whose fault do you think that is? You all are the sick people who took his memory away."

I met Magnus's eyes "Is that what I am to you now Magnus? Am I sick?" He kept quiet and I rolled my eyes "Enjoy Alexander while you can because we will get him and Jace back. I would surrender them now before you end up dead again. If you keep playing this game, it's where you'll end up."

Alec flinched frowning and Magnus looked at me seriously "Bring it on." I shrugged and started walking passed them but I stopped beside Alexander and whispered "Is that what you want? For Magnus to be killed over you again?" He frowned keeping quiet and I smiled walking away.

Magnus Pov- I watched Camille walk away before looking back at Alec frowning "What did she just say to you?" He looked at me for a moment before shrugging "Lets' get back to the court house. It needs fixed up." I nodded and grabbed his hand walking back to the court house with him.

When we got there Jace was laying on one on the jury desks with his wings spread wide; no longer red with blood stains. He looked at me and smiled "Hey did you get your panties untwisted?" I ignored his comment "How is it you are from the same age as Alexander yet you talk completely normal?" He looked at me and smiled "You see dear Magnus I am the first person ever to talk like that. I talked like that before it was cool."

I sighed "Sorry I asked." I looked around frowning not seeing Clary around "Where did Clary go?" He shrugged "She went home." I frowned "It's dangerous for her to be out alone with those monsters out there. Camille was just talking to us not even five minutes ago."

He sat up and his wings flapping "Clary is fine she can handle herself. You should be getting home too. You have to find the other sacrifices tomorrow." I sighed knowing he was right and I looked at Alec "Are you sure you will be okay with him?" He smiled and nodded "Positive." I nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the court house.

 _~I watched the blue eyed raven try to feed the cow hay and it was just too funny to put an end to. It's been a week since Alexander Lightwood asked Luke for a job at the farm and he claims it's because he wants extra cash but I have a feeling that's not the reason at all. I think it has to do with me. Does he want to get close to me maybe?_

 _I walked up to him and took the pitch fork of hay away making him pout. "You're going to hurt yourself little Raven." He looked at me frowning "I was doing just fine." I laughed and handed him a basket "How about you collect some eggs for dinner?"_

 _He nodded and took the basket heading for the chicken coop. I smiled and followed him not able to resist. "Two coins say you run out screaming" I said leaning on the barn wall. He looked at me and smirked "You're on sucker."_

 _He went inside and I counted backwards from ten knowing this would only take ten seconds. Once I said one Alexander came running out of the coop with the top rooster trying to peck at his leg. I busted out laughing watching him and he walked up pulling two coins out of his pocket. "You win this round."_

 _I took the coins and put them in my pocket. "So Alexander Lightwood; what really brings you here working for Luke?" he glanced at me "it's a secret…" I smiled "A secret huh? Tell me."_

 _He thought about it before fully facing me "You are very strange Magnus Bane…" I nodded "Yes is there a point to your insult?" He nodded "There is something strange about you and I'm going to find out what it is." That statement made me frown. Was he on to the fact that I was a warlock? If that was so, then this blue eyed raven would literally be the death of me._

" _Magnus… you okay?" I looked into his eyes and smiled slightly really not caring if he found out. "Alexander Lightwood I will give you a month to guess what is so strange about me. If you can guess it, you will get a special reward." He smiled "Really what?" I just smiled and walked away from him._

I opened my eyes and looked around at my lonely bedroom; sad that a certain blue eyed angel wasn't in my arms. Every part of me wanted to skip school and run to him but I had a job to do and there can be no more time wasted. I got out of bed and got dressed before fixing my hair and makeup thinking about who to talk to first. I think Clary can handle Jordan by herself and I should go for Tessa.

Will she even want to talk to me? I haven't talked to her in a long time, since I stopped hanging out with her and started hanging with Camille. I should have never given up on our friendship so easily. I got up and grabbed my bag going down stairs and to the kitchen.

To my surprise my parents were there. My dad sitting at the table reading the paper and my mom was cooking. I never even heard them come in last night. My mom put the eggs she was making on a plate and put them in front of my dad completely ignoring me and my dad put his paper down before looking at me.

"Oh Magnus, good you're up. We are having a party tonight and you need to attend." I frowned sitting down. I had so much on my plate the last thing I needed was to go to a fancy party.

"I'm sorry dad I won't be able to make it. I made plans with my friends-" "Well then have them come to the party too" He said cutting me off. I sighed and nodding thinking Alec could use a break from all of this. "Fine I will be there; I have to get to school so excuse me." I stood up and grabbed my bag again leaving.

"A formal party" Clary asked walking up to the school entrance with me. I nodded sighing "They want me to go so if you don't mind coming I would appreciate it." She nodded "Of course I know how it is." We sat on a bench in front of the school and I looked at her thinking "Speaking of fathers; who is your dad in this world?"

She shrugged "My dad died when I was little but now my mother is married to a guy named Luke." I leaned my hand against my cheek thinking. "You and Isabelle were children of Robert and Valentine right? How are you alive without them?"

She shrugged "We're reincarnations Magnus you can't expect everything to make sense." I nodded and looked around; stopping when I saw Tessa walk passed us. "Time to get to work" I said before getting up and running at her. "Tessa wait up" I called after her making her turn around and look at me.

I smiled at her but I was greeted with a glare. "What do you want Magnus?" I frowned thinking this might be harder than I thought. "Do you have dreams about angels or burning; maybe about a cloaked figure?"

She frowned keeping quiet but her silence answered my question. "Tessie-" "Don't call me that. You lost that privilege." I frowned "I mean Tessa; those dreams aren't just dreams… they are memories of your last life."

She was quiet again for what felt like forever then she turned her back to me "I know that Magnus. I have every memory of my last life." I gasped slightly "You do?" She nodded frowning.

"I tried to warn you… I tried to warn you all about the dark evil going on in Salem but you wouldn't believe me… no one would. Jonathan found out I was calling him out and he had me burned. He sacrificed my lover then I got burned for it calling it justice. What kind of justice is that?"

I frowned and grabbed her hand but she pulled it away. "Tessa… William is alive as an angel and he is trapped inside the church. You are the only one who can free him from Jonathan and whoever is using his power." She glanced back at me "It's most likely Robert Lightwood."

I frowned not expecting that. "What makes you say that?" She leaned on some lockers "In the last life Robert Lightwood was always envious of how much people in town respected Will. He wanted people to see him as a leader but they only ever saw Valentine and Will as their leaders."

I frowned looking down "Is power worth sacrificing your own children?" She shrugged looking me over "we will talk about this more at your party tonight." I blinked and looked at her "You're coming to that party?" She nodded "Family is forcing me. While I'm there you will have to prove to me that Will is alive."

And with that she turned and left. I smiled watching her and stopped when I heard the sound of a throat clearing behind me. I looked and a beautiful girl with long silk black hair was standing there looking annoyed "You're in the way of my locker." Oh- I'm sorry."

I got out of the way and she walked up to her locker putting in the combo. "So… you're another reincarnation" She asked lowly making me dumbfounded. Did everyone know about these other lives except me? "Yes… So you remember that life?"

She nodded "I do. My little brother got sacrificed and I got blamed for it." I frowned and looked down wondering why Alec and I are the only people who don't remember each other. Maybe there was something in our past we desperately wanted to forget.

I looked at her "Your little brother is alive; both your brothers are alive and they are both angels. I need your help getting Max out of the old church." She looked at me before cracking up laughing. "Yeah right it has been over 300 years. What have you been smoking?"

I glared "I am not smoking anything. I'm being completely serious here." I pulled out a small note pad and a pen before writing down the address of the party tonight "Come here and I'll prove that they are both alive." She took it and looked it over thinking "Well… I do like a fancy party. Fine but I will be disappointed if you are pulling my leg." I nodded and smiled "I will see you tonight then." I walked away from her and went to find Clary smiling.

After school I looked at the time wondering how long we had until the party. Tessa and Isabelle are coming and Clary said she told Jordan to come too so that means everyone is going to be together tonight. "We should go to the court house and check up on the guys" Clary suggested bundling up in her coat. I nodded and followed her freezing my ass off.

I never got my coat back from Alec but with him staying in that cold court house he needed it more than me. We got to the court house and when I went inside I smiled seeing Alec fast asleep curled up into a ball on a table. Jace put a blanket over him and looked at us "Hey about time you two came back. This guy was up all night worrying about you Magnus he finally conked out."

I smiled and walked over to him sitting in the chair closest to the table. I ran my hand through his hair "I found your sister; she and the rest of the gang are coming to a party my parents are throwing tonight." Jace looked at me "will we be attending this party?" I nodded and looked at him "They don't believe you guys are alive so you will be the proof they need."

Clary smiled "I get to see you in a suit this should be great." Jace blinked confused and I smiled "You will see what it is soon enough." I felt Alexander stir from under my hand and I smiled down at him seeing he was starting to wake up "Good morning sleepy head." Jace made a noise with his mouth before saying "More like good evening."

Alec sat up and looked around still being half asleep and my heart melted at how cute he was. "Hello sleepy." he looked me over thinking before putting his hands on my face. "Um… Alec what are you doing?" He felt up my face "Making sure you are the real Magnus and not the dream Magnus."

I laughed lightly and gently grabbed his wrists pulling his hands away from my face "It's me don't worry. We need to get you all cleaned up for the party tonight." He smiled "A party?" I nodded "it's not a fun party but it is one."

He nodded and got down from the table "Did you find the others?" He nodded "I found everyone including your sister, and they all had their memories of their last lives. Isabelle doesn't believe me when I say you're alive so I have to prove it to her." He frowned "So… we really are the only people who don't remember?" I nodded "I think there was something awful that happened and we are trying to block it out." He frowned and nodded "I wonder what"

* * *

 **What's this? Only one chapter and not two? Well there is a reason for that. I have five chapters left of this story and I figured since it's Christmas this week I should give you all a gift. Everyday this week a chapter from In The Arms of an Angel will be posted. Monday through Friday. Next week will be the start of the squeal In the Arms of a Warlock. I also have a lot more planned but I will talk about that on Friday. I hope you all enjoy this week of updates and I hope to have chapters of It's Complicated and Born To Endless Love up this week as well. Merry Christmas and happy holidays :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really want to know what you guys will think of this chapter. It's... strange but in a good way. Well i think it's in a good way. Jace is a trouble make guys (you will know in time) and I'm interested in seeing what kind of reactions you have.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I looked in the mirror looking over the outfit I was wearing. Magnus called it a suit but it was way too big on me. The sleeves went passed my hands and the pants almost didn't fit. Magnus walked into the room and smiled "You look cute."

I looked at him and pouted "Calling a man cute?" He smiled "there's nothing wrong with being called cute." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him; whispering in my ear "Would you rather I call you sexy?" I blushed dark red and shook my head no "No."

He smiled and pulled me so close that our bodies were touching "Are you sure about that?" He leaned down and starting giving me small pecks down my neck. I felt my face get hot and I leaned my head back a little "Magnus stop… we need to get ready." He didn't listen to me though. He just kept attacking my neck with kisses occasionally sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Magnus…." I murmured softly. I felt his lips turn into a smile against my skin "You know you like it." I closed my eyes "Yes but that's not the point." There was a knock on the door and Magnus looked behind him seeing Jace standing at the door "Clary wants to talk to you Magnus."

He nodded and let me go walking out of the room. Jace closed the door and locked it before walking up to me "You were being a bad boy huh Alec?" He asked smirking teasingly. I blushed and stuttered "No I…" He laughed and pointed to my neck "You have a hickey."

I gasped and put my hand over my neck before turning and looking in the mirror. As expected there was a small red mark showing on my skin. "Oh Magnus…" I sighed and Jace smiled "Clary and I were talking and we think you should be in disguise." I frowned already getting a bad feeling about this "Disguise?"

He nodded and held up a bag "I have your outfit in here." I grabbed the bag and set on the desk in front of the mirror before pulling out a ball gown "What. The. Hell. Is. This" I asked now extremely agitated.

He smiled "it's your dress for the ball Cinderella." I threw the dress at him "You just want to mess with Magnus there is no way I'm putting this on." He grabbed the dress and put it on the bed "It's for your safety. If the cloaks attack tonight they may not think it's you if you're dressed as a girl."

I shook my head no. "I'm not doing it; besides I look nothing like a girl." He raised an eye brow "You have a cute face and eyes. As for all the other things I have that taken care of."

He pulled a long black wig out of the bag making me flabbergasted. "How did you even get this stuff?" He shrugged "This cool thing called the internet; now go change." I shook my head no and went to run to the door but Jace stepped in front of me. "Alec one way or another you will be wearing this." He started coming at me and I backed up until I was to the wall now completely trapped.

Magnus Pov- the party was well on its way and I was forced to stand at my parents' side to welcome everyone. It was good since I will be able to see if any of the cloaks walk in but it's also bad because Alec is all alone with that blonde brute. I hate leaving them alone but I promised Alec I would stop being jealous so that's what I'm going to do. "Oh Camille you made it" My mother said happily.

I looked at the entrance and seen Camille walk up wearing a stunning light pink ball gown with a pink lacy parasol to match. "Of course Mr. and Mrs. Bane I wouldn't miss it. I just adore your gatherings." I frowned staring her down. She wasn't here for the party and she knows it.

"Well make yourself comfortable" My father said smiling. She nodded and walked passed me; not saying a word making my father frown "Did you two get in a fight?" I shook my head "Not exactly." I couldn't really explain everything going on to him so it's best to keep them out of the loop.

"Here comes some of your friends" My mother said and I looked at the stairs. Tessa walked up with Isabelle and Jordan right behind her. "Oh welcome" I said smiling; glad they came. Tessa looked at my parents and smiled "Long time, no see Mr. and Mrs. Bane."

They both nodded "Feels like ages welcome Tessa." I frowned and scratched the back of my head. It really had been like ages. "Why don't you show your friends around Magnus" My mother suggested and I nodded "Follow me please."

They nodded and started following me into the party. I led them to the food stand and looked at all of them "Camille is here. There is a chance the other cloaks will be here too." Isabelle raised an eye brow "Cloaks?"

"That's what we call the cloaked figures" Clary said walking up to us. I looked at her and smiled "How is Alec doing getting ready?" She smiled slightly "Well… pretty good I guess." I frowned "What do you mean by that?"

She smiled "You will see pretty soon." I frowned now worried and I went to go upstairs but she grabbed my arm "We have more important things to worry about right now." I sighed and nodded before looking back at the others. They collected some food on a small plate before we all went and sat at a table.

"Okay you said Alexander would be here so where is he" Isabelle asked taking a bite of a strawberry. "He will be here soon he is just getting ready… with Jace." Tessa laughed "So you're still jealous of him?" I frowned "I would be lying if I denied it."

Jordan leaned back thinking "If there is a way to have Maia by my side again I will do it. I miss her so much." I looked at him thinking how lucky they all are to have all their memories of their past lives. "I miss my brothers, both of my brothers" Isabelle said softly.

I looked at her "I promise you will see your older brother soon." Clary put her hand over her mouth giggling and I looked at her "What are you laughing at?" She shook her head and smiled "Nothing; ignore me." I watched her thinking before Jace walked up to us "Hey what did I miss?"

Tessa, Jordan, and Isabelle all looked shocked seeing him. I watched them before looking back at Jace "Where is Alec?" He smiled not saying anything and I glared at him until the room started to fill with chatter. "Who is she? She's gorgeous" A couple of guys close by whispered making me wonder who they were talking about.

I moved away from the table and looked at the stair case freezing when I saw who was at the top. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She wore a long black elegant ball gown and her black hair was passed her shoulders curled at the bottom. She was beautiful but what really caught my eye were her beautiful blue eyes. They were the eyes of my Alexander.

Jace walked up and smiled "Cute huh? I always told him he would make a pretty girl." I glanced at him "Why did you do this?" He smiled "because watching him squirm is fun. But seriously we did it to keep Camille and the others off his radar."

I looked back at Alec and he made his way down the stairs holding a part of the gown in both hands. Once he got to the last step five boys walked up to him. "Excuse me miss, would you care for a dance" One asked making Alec frown. "Um, well…" I glared and walked up to them all.

"Hey back off she's with me." I didn't notice how loud I said it until I noticed the room was quiet and every eye was on me. My parents walked up "She's with you Magnus? Who is this charming girl" my father asked happily.

I could crush his happiness right now but he never really looks at me like that so I couldn't just let it go to waste. "This is my girlfriend Alec… I mean Alexandra." Alec looked at me and I gave him a begging look. He nodded and smiled sweetly at my parents "It's a pleasure to meet you."

My mother smiled "yes it's very nice to meet you too." I glanced back at the others and they all shook their heads in disapproval. I bit my lip and glanced over at Camille who was glaring at us. Either because of how stupid of a plan making Alec into a girl was or because she was jealous.

My money was on the first one. I grabbed Alec's hand "excuse us" I said before pulling Alec upstairs. Alec looked back at everyone before following me. Once we got to my room I rubbed my temples thinking.

"Magnus… I'm sorry I tried to tell Jace no but he forced me into it." I shook my head and looked back at him "Don't worry about it… you look really adorable." He blushed "you think so?" I nodded and kissed his forehead; taking off the wig "But my 'Boyfriend' is even more adorable."

He smiled and held up his arms "Can you help me get this off?" I nodded and grabbed the gown pulling it over his head. He took off everything Jace put on him and he put on some normal clothes before sitting by the mirror "I don't know how to get this make up off." I smiled and grabbed one of my makeup wipes and started taking the makeup off his face.

"You really did look cute like this." He blushed "I never want to do this again. Never leave me alone with Jace while I'm changing." He nodded "I won't."

He smiled and hugged me once the makeup was off "what are you going to do when your parents ask about your girlfriend?" I thought about it "I'll tell them the truth. I'll introduce them to my handsome boyfriend." He smiled and kissed me softly "I love you Magnus bane." I smiled and kissed him back "And I love you."

We made our way back downstairs and everyone stared at us confused. Alec looked around frowning. "They're all here" He said softly looking in the direction of Jonathan and his men. I looked at them and squeezed Alec's hand "Don't worry about it come see your sister."

He nodded and I led him to the table where everyone was waiting. Isabelle looked at him before standing up and hugging him. Alec looked at her awkwardly before hugging her back rubbing her back. "You're really alive. I can't believe it."

I smiled "I told you he was alive." Jace grunted "Why did you have to let him change? He was the best looking girl here besides Clary." I looked at him "You shouldn't have dressed him up like that in the first place now my parents think he is my girlfriend."

"They wouldn't have thought that if you didn't get so jealous and tell them she was your girlfriend" Tessa pointed out. I sighed and rubbed my temples again "That's not the point, the point is" but I never got to say the point because feedback from a microphone made all of our attentions go to the stage. Camille was standing on the stage holding the microphone in her hand "Welcome everyone to the party. I have a little surprise for the Bane family in honor of this special event."

I frowned and stood up watching her closely. "It's Magnus's favorite, a magic show" She cheered as the lights went off. I frowned and yelled for the others to protect Alec and Jace before I made my way to the stage. A spot light came on and went on Camille who was no longer on the stage but she was on top of the stairs.

I glared at her and the light turned off; turning on again on Jonathan who was holding a knife in his hand. The knife was covered in wet blood meaning he injured someone. "Are you guys okay" I asked looking back in the direction of my friends. There was no reply which sent chills down my spine.

"Magnus, over here" Camille said with the spot light now on her again only she was over head on a balcony, holding an out cold Clary. Torches lit up all over the room and I looked around frantically seeing every person in the room was knocked out cold. Isabelle, Tessa, and Jordan were out on the ground and I frowned looking around for Jace and Alec. I looked back at Camille who had Clary dangling over the balcony.

"Where is Alexander" I yelled glaring up at her. She smiled "Wouldn't you like to know? You should have been more on your guard." I frowned and clenched my fist glaring "Tell me where he is right now."

I felt my fists getting hot but I ignored it thinking it was just anger. She just threw her head back and laughed enjoying my desperation and I growled lowly and pointed at her making blue flames shoot out of my hand and into her direction. She screamed and got out of the way letting Clary go to fall to her death. I cursed loudly and ran to her catching her just before she could hit the ground.

Camille looked down at me "How is it possible? How is it you can use those flames?" I looked up at her and gently put Clary down before standing up "I don't know how I did it now but I know that in my last life I really was a warlock. Or did you not know that information?"

She backed up frightened and Jonathan looked at her "We got what we wanted now lets' go." He opened the door and ran out and Stephen and Robert ran to the door each holding their son over their shoulder. "Wait" I yelled running after them but Camille jumped down from the balcony and hit me on the back of the neck making me fall to the ground; my sight getting dark. "Alec… Alec…"

* * *

 **soooo *hides behind corner* did you guys like Alexandra? In this story I imagine Alec being slender and graceful like an angel so i felt like he could pull off being a girl XD it was only for a couple minutes. Jace is such a trouble maker!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, chapter nine this is where we start getting answers!**

 **San: I know what you were saying and I didn't think your comment was mean at all. You and all my reviewers always say such nice things and I wish I could reply to all of my guest reviewers. I would like to reply to every single one but this site makes that so hard :( Your reviews are always one of the ones I look forward to and even if you ever gave me a bad review I would still be happy you took the time to comment. And also that thing you said about Camille and noodle soup, I have never heard that phrase before and it made me laugh so much.**

 **EXPLANATION** **: so I was reading last chapter and I used to have a bad habit of mushing a lot of things together. The kidnapped scene happened so fast and a lot of things were going on. So to explain what happened, Jonathan stabbed Alec and Jace (which is why he was holding a bloody knife) and Robert and Stephan knocked everyone out with the power they still had from the other angels. Camille was there mostly to distract Magnus long enough for them to run off with Jace and Alec. Do you have a better idea on what all happened now? I feel like that kidnapping was so rushed and I apologize.**

* * *

Alec Pov- _~I walked out of my home and looked up at the gray sky thinking that it was going to rain. It had been doing nothing but raining here in Salem but then again why shouldn't it. All my friends have died, both my younger siblings killed. With all this death and pain what right does that sun have to shine?_

 _Max's funeral and Isabelle's burning was only a few days ago yet it felt like it has been forever since I've seen their faces. Magnus is the only person keeping me going but he has been distant toward me for the past week. Maybe he's afraid of the burnings. There haven't been any since Isabelle but Magnus still fears he will be next._

 _Why do we even burn witches and warlocks? They aren't hurting anyone. If they were all good people like Magnus couldn't we learn to live together? I shook my head and started walking down the dirt road leading to Luke's barn._

 _Magnus has talked with me about running away from Salem and starting over fresh in a new place that doesn't have burnings. My excuse for not going was my siblings but now that their gone… what should I do? If we run away will people come after us? Accuse us of being warlocks and burn us in front of our loved ones? Will it all be for nothing?_

 _I stopped walking and looked up at the sky again as it started to sprinkle rain. "Max…. Isabelle… what should I do?" there was a sound of footsteps coming up behind me and I turned around thinking it was Magnus but it was Jonathan._ _"Did I startle you Alexander" He asked smiling at me, sending chills down my spine._

" _Oh no it's just… I assumed you were Magnus." He walked up and put his hand on my head running his fingers down my hair and on to my neck "You and Magnus have gotten very close haven't you? He is a very mysterious man." I nodded "Yes but he is harmless… was there something I could help you with Jonathan?"_

 _He nodded removing his hand from my neck "Yes. Would you mind accompanying me to the church? Your father wishes to speak with you."_ _I frowned and looked back in the direction of the barn "Well… I suppose so."_

 _He smiled more and linked his arm with mine "Great lets' go." He pulled me in the direction I came and led me to the church. The church was even spookier when the sky was gray and it was raining._

 _I looked at Jonathan "so… what does my father want from me?" He shrugged "Didn't say for certain." He opened the big wooden doors and I stepped into the church looking around. "Stay here and I will get your father."_

 _He walked away and I walked up to the podium waiting. "This place has become so creepy" I mumbled picking up the bible off of the podium. When I did it sank into the ground and stairs appeared going down. "What in the world?"_

 _I looked around making sure no one was coming before making my way down the stairs now curious of what was down there. When I got off the stairs there were many hallways to take but only one had torches leading down it so I chose to go that way. "Why on earth would there be something like this in the basement of the church?" I made my way to the end of the hall but stopped when I heard voices coming from behind the door._

 _I opened the door a peek and I could see my father and Jonathan standing with… wait; Camille Belcourt? She was burned, I watched her be burned so why was she here?" "Did you bring Alexander" Camille asked looking at Jonathan and he nodded. "Soon we will have all the pieces in place and we will be able to resurrect my father."_

 _When Magnus wanted to run away he wanted to do it because he accidently killed Father Valentine. He said he didn't mean to do it. "Why did we have to use my son? We have used all of my other children why take my first born and only one left from me" My father yelled._

 _His words made my body freeze over. What did he mean by that? Was he the reason Max and Isabelle were gone? "The lightwoods have strong blood and they are the perfect vesicles for resurrection. Stephen is using Max to bring his beloved girlfriend back to life and Alexander will be my father's vessel."_

 _I leaned in closer trying to hear but I lost my balance and fell into the room making every one's eyes go on me. I looked up at Jonathan who gave me the evilest of glares "How much did you hear Alexander?" I sent him a glare of my own and I stood up "I heard everything and I will not let you get away with what you are doing. You are killing innocent people."_

 _I looked at my father frowning "How could you? How could you all sacrifice your children and siblings for this?" There was no answer from mine or Jace's father but Camille stepped up "What would you know about it Alexander? You are nothing but a pawn just like everyone else and we have brought you here to die."_

 _I glared at her "Only if you can catch me." I turned and ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as I could. I could hear Jonathan yell to go after me and by time I was at the stairs my father and Stephen ran out of the room to catch me. I got out of the tunnel and I ran out of the church doors making my way into town._

 _I couldn't trust anyone but Magnus, I can't scream for anyone's help unless it's Magnus. I saw Magnus going into an ally and I screamed for him going after him. I screamed his name to the top of my lungs not caring who else heard and I was crying begging that Magnus would hear me. It was raining hard now and the dirt road was becoming a muddy one making me trip and fall on my face._

 _My father walked up with Stephen and they each grabbed one of my arms pulling me back to the church. I closed my eyes screaming "Magnus! Magnus!" But no matter how much I screamed my lover did not come to save me. ~_

I opened my eyes and touched my face feeling it was wet. I was crying but not just because of that dream, but because I had all of my memories back… every single one. I was taken away after that and tied to a cross where I became an angel. I don't understand, why didn't Magnus save me? I was so close to him and screaming so loud there was no way he couldn't have heard me… so why didn't he turn around and save me?

I sat up rubbing my head before taking a look at my surroundings. I was sitting inside of a huge bird cage that was in the middle of the room. Four more bird cages surrounded mine, all with angels inside. I stopped my gaze on a bird cage with a little body lying on the ground.

"Max?" I crawled over to the bars of the cage and Max sat up looking at me through his bars. "Alexander." He reached his hand through the bars and I reached mine through the bars of my cage tears in my eyes.

"Max… my baby brother I have missed you terribly." He smiled squeezing my hand "I missed you to Alexander." I smiled trying to hold back the tears "Call me Alec." I reached my free hand into his cage and touched his cheek gently "My baby brother."

I looked around in the other cages and every one of them was filled with an angel. Jace stood up and looked around his cage "Ha-ha very funny putting the people with wings into a bird cage." Maia flew up onto a bird swing "They even gave us one of these" She said swinging on it. I glanced over at Will who was just sitting on the ground leaning on the bars "There's no way out… their going to bring him back to life now."

I frowned and looked back at Max. "It's okay because Magnus and the others will save us. They remember us and will stop at nothing to find us." "Too bad it will be too late for you by then Alexander" Jonathan said walking into the room.

I glared and him as he hit a button on the wall making shackles with chains connected to them shoot out of the ground and cup around my neck, wrists, and ankles. He pushed the button again and the chains retracted pulling me to the ground where I lied on my back unable to move. "The time has come to see my father again." The chains caught everyone else forcing them to the floor and I glared at Jonathan while he walked up to Jace's cage.

My father walked up to Wills cage and Stephen walked up to Max's. Camille walked into the room and looked at me before making her way to Maia's cage. They each raised their hands and closed their eyes chanting some weird spell. Each angel, accept me started screaming as light started shining around them.

The light shot up in the air and came down on me entering my body painfully. I closed my eyes tight refusing to scream and before I knew it my body started to feel numb. The memories I just gotten back was all slipping away. my family, my friends, and my life in Salem. I remembered a bright, beautiful boy with rainbow hair smiling at me but even that beautiful face turned to darkness and in the end faded away to nothing.

Magnus Pov- _~I opened my eyes and looked around seeing nothing but white. It was like I was trapped in a world without color which for me, is like a nightmare. I sat up and looked around "Hello is anyone here?" There was nothing but silence until a voice said "You need to wake up and get Alexander back."_

 _I looked behind me and past Magnus was standing there looking down at me. I stood up and faced him frowning "Tell me what to do. I need you to tell me what to do." He frowned and shook his head no "I can't do that."_

 _I frowned walking up to him "Something happened didn't it? In the past something happened that you don't want me to remember. Does it have to do with Jonathan and the sacrificing?" He looked at me "I… the reason Alexander got sacrificed is my fault. I could have saved him but I didn't."_

 _My eyes widened "Why not? If you loved him, you would have saved him." He shook his head and turned his back to me "the past doesn't matter; all that matters is that you save Alexander now." I glared at him "Fine but… tell me why I can use fire."_

 _He glanced back at me "Warlock blood runs through your vanes. You can do more then use fire, you can do almost anything." I looked at my hand frowning "So you really were a warlock back then?"_

 _He nodded "One of the best. Magnus It is best that you don't know that past. It may be too horrifying to bear with. Right now Jonathan has Alexander in the church you have to go free him once more." I nodded wondering what could have been so bad that he didn't want me to see. ~_

I opened my eyes and looked around seeing my parents screaming wondering what in the hell happened to their party. I stood up and Clary ran up to me "Magnus they took them. We need to go get them back." I nodded and looked at Tessa, Isabelle and Jordan "Come with us." They nodded and we all ran to the church.

We stopped in front of the church and I put my hands on the bars to climb it but screamed when it shocked me. "They made this a shocking fence" Isabelle asked frowning and I cursed under my breath. "It wasn't always one. They are really upping their game."

I thought for a minute before looking at Isabelle, Jordan and Tessa "You three try to find a way in. Clary and I need to do something" I said before grabbing Clary's arm and dragging her away from the fence. "Where are we going Magnus" She asked watching me and I looked at her "I need to know what happened back then. The past Magnus is hiding things from me and I need to know what it is. Maybe it will help me save Alexander."

She frowned and looked back at the church "My neighbor… she knows how to do hypnoses. Maybe she can put you under and help you figure it out." I nodded "Lead the way." She nodded and led me to her small apartment.

She knocked on the door and the old women answered looking between us. "Clary what can I help you with?" She pointed to me "He needs to unravel the memories of his last life. Please will you help him?"

I expected the lady to say we were crazy and send us away but she invited us in instead. "Why do you wish to know of your other life" She asked having me sit on the couch and lie down. "It's complicated but it has to do with the one I love." She nodded and made sure I was relaxed "I can sense that your past life was a rough and painful life but it was also beautiful and full of love. What of your past do you wish to know?"

I closed my eyes "I regret something of my past but don't remember what. I wish to know what it is." She nodded and spoke softly "Go back to the time where what you regret started. Go to the beginning of that day and let it all play out before you."

My body started feeling heavy and my mind went numb. It was working though because I could feel myself traveling back there… to the day when everything went wrong.

* * *

 **What will happen to Alec? What was the thing Magnus regrets? Will Magnus save Alec? check in tomorrow to see ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow this chapter is so short XD oh well, the next chapter is the final one so I guess short isn't too bad.**

 **Going back to unlock Magnus's memories is an important thing for him to do right now believe me. Now to answer some reviews :D**

 **Night Changer: You bet your ass Magnus will do what ever it takes to save Alec w**

 **Darkparadise994: I'm happy to hear you're so excited to see what happens next. I hope you aren't disappointed.**

 **San: I will start by says yes, I do celebrate Christmas though I did so on Monday. Your comment about Jonathan needing to keep his hands in his pockets made me laugh for three minutes straight. It got to the point where I had to take my inhaler (because I have asthma) once I was done laughing I went back to watching my anime but then randomly started laughing at it again for no reason XD**

 **Now I have a treat for you all at the end of this chapter. A summery for In The Arms of a Warlock! Tomorrow I'll have a lot to say after the chapter so I would like to get the summery for the next story out of the way now :)**

* * *

Magnus Pov- _~I walked out of Luke's home and looked up at the gray sky frowning. It has been raining so much lately that it has really brought down my mood. I have been ignoring Alexander for about a week and it has been killing me inside but I have no choice. I have to keep him out of the cross fire. I won't let Jonathan or anyone else accuse Alexander of anything that will get him killed._

 _I walked out of the house and made my way to town pulling a letter out of my pocket. I have no idea who wrote the letter or why but it has information on my mother and where she used to live. If I can find the house, then maybe I can find some spell books or anything that could tell me what my mom was like. I turned down an ally way where the letter said my mother's house would be and I froze in my tracks when I heard Alexander scream for me._

 _I turned and looked back in the direction it came from. "Alexander…" I whispered and started walking back the way I came. I stopped though and frowned looking at my feet. He was probably just trying to find me. And I promised myself that I wouldn't see him anymore._

 _I have to just walk away before I get caught up in him again. "Magnus! Magnus!" he yelled but I just closed my eyes tight and turned back around heading in the direction the letter told me to. "I'm sorry Alexander… but you're better off without me."_

 _The dream changed from me walking down the alley to me standing in my bedroom in Luke's house. I sat by the window and opened a gray spell book I found in my mother's home. It had the same hand writing as the letter she left with me when she left me on Kana's door step. The book was full of all kinds of spells like portal spells that can get you anywhere you want to go._

 _"_ _Wow my mother was such an amazing witch" I said softly looking through the book some more. I heard the distant sound of yelling and I looked out the window frowning when I saw torches lit up in the distance. It was an angry mob and they were getting closer and closer to Luke's house. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. They weren't here for me; they will pass the house._

 _Sure enough they stopped in front of my house yelling for me to come outside. Maybe that's why Alexander was yelling for me earlier. Maybe he was trying to warn me. I shook my head of all my thoughts of Alexander and opened my mother's spell book going to a wall to create a portal to escape._

 _I started saying the spell to open the portal but stopped when I heard the one of the mob people yell "Magnus Bane! You are under arrest for the murder of Alexander Lightwood!" I felt my entire body go cold. Death of Alexander Lightwood; what did they mean by death of Alexander Lightwood?_

 _I thought back to the way Alexander was screaming for me and I dropped my book putting my hand over my mouth. He was screaming for me to save him and I ignored that cry for help. I was being selfish and now Alexander was dead. I glanced down at the spell book thinking before numbly picking it up and walking over to a chest in the room. I opened the chest and put the book inside before closing it and putting a lock spell on it. Once that I was done I stood up and took deep breaths before going downstairs to meet my fate._

 _I closed my eyes as the men tied me to the cross. I could fight this; I could escape from these restraints but I will not. I am the reason Alexander is dead and I must be punished for that. I glanced at the crowed and frowned seeing Jonathan's evil smile on his face._

 _I see now… he must have killed Alexander… he must have killed everyone and then blamed the people closest to them. I understand now that I should have taken Alexander away from here… I'm such a fool. "Magnus Bane you are guilty on the charge of murdering the last of the Lightwood children; the oldest, Alexander Lightwood with witchcraft. For this shameless crime you will burn on the cross and God will place judgment on your soul."_

 _I laughed slightly "God you say?" I looked at all of them feeling sorry for their pitiful belief in God. If God really existed Alexander wouldn't have died the way, he did. All the people who have died in this town wouldn't have died because God would have been forgiving._

 _"_ _You are all fools. All of you worship your God but it is the people of God who are betraying you." I looked directly at Jonathan when I said that "You will be found out and when you are I hope you get what you deserve." Jonathan just smiled wider and the men who tied me up each grabbed lit torches and lit the hay at me feet on fire._

 _I sucked in air harshly as the flames licked my legs and I looked up at the sky clenching my eyes shut. Alexander I'm so sorry… I know I won't end up where you are but I still hope one day we will meet again. I swear no matter how many times I'm reborn I will love you…~_

"Magnus, Magnus wake up" Clary yelled and I opened my eyes and sat up fast gasping for air. My body hurt and it was hot like it was burning. "You're okay now Magnus just breathe" The lady said rubbing my back. I caught my breath closing my eyes "I see now… He walked away."

I looked at Clary "I think I know how to get to the others." "How" She asked helping me off the couch. "You know that old barn that burnt down years ago? There is a spell book in a chest that was in that barn. If we get that spell book I can get us into the church."

She nodded "Then there is no time to lose we must get that book and save them as soon as possible." I nodded before looking at the women "Thank you so much for your help." She nodded and Clary and I ran out going to the old barn house.

All that was left of the barn was the burnt wood and whatever was inside. When it burned down no one tried to get anything out of the wreckage so there was a good chance the trunk was still there. Clary and I moved the burnt wood one board at a time, in case something dangerous came flying out of it. Finally, we moved one last board and the chest revealed itself to us.

Clary was the closest to it so she got on her knees and tried to open it. There was no lock on the trunk yet it was locked from the inside. "It won't open what do we do" Clary asked looking at me. I thought back and every spell I have ever known in my last life came flashing into my head then finally a lock spell came to mind.

I touched the trunk and said the spell my head told me to say and the trunk door opened revealing a little gray book inside. I picked up the book and blew the dust off of it showing the title of the book was 'The Gray Book.' "That's not a very original name" Clary pointed out reading it. I nodded and stood up "Lets' go."

She nodded and we both ran back to the church where the others were still looking for a way in. Tessa stopped looking and looked at me when we ran up "Where did you go? You took forever." "That's not important right now. All that matters is that we have our way in now."

I opened the book and skimmed the pages looking for the page that said how to make portals. Once I found it I read the directions and it said I had to make it on something hard. "Is there any stone walls or trees around here" I asked and Jordan pointed to the left "There are some trees over there." I had him lead me to him and I stood in front of the biggest tree I could find preparing the portal.

"Is this really going to work Magnus" Isabelle asked watching me and I looked at her. "I can't say I'm sure." She frowned and Clary looked at her "Don't worry about it everything will be fine." I finished the spell for the portal and a pool of blue light appeared on the tree.

"Is that the portal" Jordan asked and I nodded grabbing both Clary's and Isabelle's hands. Clary grabbed Jordan's hand and Isabelle grabbed Tessa's. I closed my eyes focusing on the church before squeezing their hands and going into the portal.

When we got to the other side we were in the church and I didn't waste any time opening the staircase that went in the ground. We all ran down the stairs and I made a blue flame appear in my hand so we had some light in the dark tunnels. "There are so many hallways where do we go" Isabelle asked looking around. I stopped at the middle of the separating hallways thinking before looking at them "Lets' all split up and take a hallway we will find them faster that way."

I grabbed five torches and lit all of them before handing one to everyone "Good luck everyone and try to stay safe." They nodded and we each went our separate ways. I went down a wide hallway that seemed to go on forever. It was dark, damp, and the smell of iron was very close by.

"Maybe there's a spell that can help me track him" I said pulling the gray book out of my pocket. I held the flame close to the pages reading for a tracking spell. Finally, I found one. "Say this spell and think of the person you are looking for. This will help you find them."

I said the spell written before closing my eyes and thinking of Alec. I thought about his blue eyes and raven hair, the way his pale face turned a shade of red every time he was embarrassed. I thought about how cute his curiosity was and how good his lips tasted. I opened my eyes and a blue light came out of the book and started shooting down the hallway.

I quickly put the book away before running after the ball of light praying it would take me to Alec. It led me to two steel doors and when the ball of light hit the doors it evaporated. I stopped at the doors and took a deep breath before opening them and walking inside. The room on the other side of the door was huge. Large bird cages were hanging on the ceiling with Jace, Max, Maia, and Will, all in separate ones.

I looked down at the ground and breathed a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Alexander sat there on the floor looking down so his black hair was covering his beautiful face. He wore leather pants, boots with buckles all over them and he had on a long black trench coat. "Alexander?"

He didn't move a muscle, just sat there looking down. I dropped the torch and ran to him falling to his level and hugging him once I got to him "Oh Alec, I'm so glad you're okay." I held him tighter closing my eyes and Jace yelled "Magnus no, that's not him!" I looked up at Jace and when I did I felt a sharp pain go into my chest.

Shaking, I looked down and my favorite pink shirt was now dyed red with blood. Alexander had stuck a dagger deep in the chest. "A…. Alec… what…" He looked up at me and smiled evilly; his eyes no longer blue but were now black. He twisted the dagger in my chest making me scream out in agonizing pain then he pulled it out quickly; standing up. I laid on the ground clenching my chest and I looked up at him "Alec…" He smiled more wickedly. "Alexander's no longer here. The name is Valentine Morgenstern and I have been reborn."

* * *

 **Come on. Admit it. Evil Alec is kind of hot. It would be hotter if he wasn't Valentine. *shudders in horror* But anyway like promised here's info on ITAOAW. This story won't take place in the future. In fact it takes place in the past! It's the story of the Alec and Magnus a long time ago. How they fell in love, how they hid it from everyone, How the burning really affected them. All the questions you may have had about past Magnus and Alec will be answered and you'll even see snips of the flashback scenes shown in this story be added onto in the next story.**

 **Here's the summery: In 1692 the Salem Witch Trials began and everyone living in Salem could be a target. The church was corrupted by power hungry people and they were willing to sacrifice anything to the angels to get what they wanted. Alexander Lightwood was a normal boy who lived in Salem, but once he meets Magnus Bane he opens his eyes to the strange occurrences happening with the witch trials. This is the story of the Alexander and Magnus from the past and all the things that led to their doom.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas everyone! I know you all must have better things to do today but read my silly fanfictions. None the less the final chapter is here! Will Magnus save Alec?**

 **On another note I will be having a lot of time on my hands soon so I made a daily updating schedule for my already finished stories. The summery for said stories and the weekly schedule will be on the bottom.**

 **I hope you enjoy and I want to thank everyone who read, loved, and supported In The Arms of An Angel.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- I stood up shaking, watching the man who I thought was my lover but I was wrong. I was too late. They resurrected Valentine and now he has taken over Alexander's body. Valentine walked away and looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. "Did you really think I would be born in my own body Magnus? How idiotic can you be?"

"My body has long decade by now and there is no way I could have used it. It's okay though because I have always envied Alexander's youth and beauty. I made sure that I would have this body when I was reborn." I frowned watching him "You always planned to have Alexander's body? It wasn't a random choice?"

He sat down in a throne and propped his feet up on a pile of dead bodies smirking at me. "I knew I was going to be killed by you. God himself told me it was going to happen so I made sure to be prepared. I watched all the people of Salem and found the four people I could use to keep me alive."

"My son was all for it but the other three needed convincing. I made sure Stephen's girlfriend would be hung then I told him if he gives me his son I'll make it for his lover can be brought back. He was grieving so much that he just agreed to it." I stood up holding my wound glaring at him "And Alexander's father? What did you do to him to make him give you all three of his children?"

Valentine shrugged crossing his legs and leaning back in his throne "Robert wanted power and respect. Power can be such a greedy thing don't you agree? And as for your friend Camille… she just wanted to be young and beautiful forever." I frowned shaking my head "You used people because you were a coward."

He smirked and I glared at him. How dare he use Alexander's face to have such an evil look? Alec is innocent and kind. He doesn't deserve this.

I fully stood up and stumbled back till my back hit a wall and I looked more closely at the dead bodies. There were two grown men; one with blonde hair and one with dark hair. There was a blonde teenage boy, and then there was a blonde girl. Stephen, Robert, Jonathan and Camille were all dead at his feet.

"You… you killed them? But there were your friends… Jonathan was your son." He rolled his eyes and smiled "I have no need for them anymore. I want all the angels' powers to myself."

I went to walk forward but my chest ached making me fall back on the wall The wound getting worse, and it's getting hard to think straight. "What's the matter Magnus Bane? Can't handle a little stab? If I recall that's how you killed me right? You put a dagger right through my heart."

I glared at him clenching my teeth "Killing you was an accident. One I regretted because it put Alexander in danger. That doesn't mean I'm just going to sit here and let you kill me!" I closed my eyes and focused on my wound healing it before standing up straight and looking Valentine in the eye.

The others came storming into the room and Jace looked down at me from his cage "Magnus you have to try to get Alec's soul back. You have to send a piece of your soul into Alec's body so it can find his soul. If you don't get it back quick Alec will die." I looked up at him before looking back at my friends.

"I need you all to cover me. Be careful he killed four people already we don't need any more deaths." They nodded and I closed my eyes focusing a huge chunk of my magic into my hand. Valentine laughed and stood up "You won't be able to lay a single finger on me."

He spread his arms wide and Black wings sprouted out of his back flapping hard. He flew into the air looking down at me "Have fun trying to reach me." He held up his hands laughing evilly and all the angels around him started glowing before screaming in agonizing pain. He was taking power from them to make him stronger.

I gritted my teeth and glanced around looking for things that might help me get to him. I looked up at the cages dangling from the ceiling before looking back at my friends. "I'm going to cut the cages down to the ground. While I'm fighting Valentine I need you all to get the angels and get out of here."

Clary frowned "Magnus you can't face him by yourself. He's too powerful." "I can't just let him take Alec from me. I won't lose him again Clary. You need to keep your angels save and I need to do the same for mine."

I threw fire at all of the chains holding the cages up making the cages crash to the ground. Valentine glared at me and an orb of black light formed in his hand. "Damn you Bane" He yelled before shooting the dark light beam at me. I quickly moved out of the way and climbed up one of the cages until I was on top of it.

"Come at me Valentine" I yelled before jumping from cage to cage needing to make him get closer to me. I still had most of my magic focused to my hand ready to send my soul through him at any moment. I watched Clary and the others in the corner of my eye get the angels out of the cages and run out of the room. Good it means they won't be in my way.

Valentine glared and landed on one of the cages so he could be eye to eye to me. "They won't get very far. Once I kill you off I'll go after them and kill them. No one is going to stand in my way."

I smirked slightly watching him. "Valentine you won't win… I will stop you just like I stopped you before. I'll save Alexander." Valentine looked at his nails looking bored "You see Magnus the thing about that is that once I'm gone you will lose Alexander anyway."

I frowned "What do you mean?" He shrugged "The angels have been alive this long because Jonathan and the others were keeping them alive. Now that they're dead I'm the only one keeping them alive. If you get rid of me, you also get rid of your beloved Alexander. You'll also make your friends lose their loved ones as well."

I glared at him "You're a liar." He closed his eyes laughing at me and I saw it as my chance. I jumped from cage to cage making my way to him and by time he noticed how close I was to him it was too late. I brought up the hand with my magic built up into it and I slammed it into his chest sending a piece of my soul into Alexander's body.

Valentine growled lowly and grabbed my arm, picking me up and throwing me to the ground hard. I closed my eyes tight feeling too weak to fight back. All I could do was stay alive and wait for my soul to do its job.

Alec Pov- I opened my eyes and looked around weakly at where I ended up. Valentine took my body from me and sent my soul somewhere deep down inside myself. I was lying on the cold ground in a field of dead flowers. The sky was gray and my entire body felt heavy.

"It's okay… Magnus will come save me and everything will be fine…" I whispered softly. I heard giggling and laughing all around me and I looked around wondering where it was coming from. I glanced down at the dead flowers on the ground and I noticed that they were the ones laughing at me. They didn't have mouths or faces but they were somehow laughing at me.

" _Do you really think Magnus will come to save you? He didn't save you before; so what makes you think you are worth his time now"_ The flowers asked making me frown. "Magnus will save me this time… I know he will." They all laughed at me again and spoke _"Magnus let you die… he couldn't have cared less about you back then and he doesn't care about you now."_

I closed my eyes tight not wanting to listen. "You're wrong." There had to be a reason Magnus didn't save me back then… maybe he didn't hear me. _"But you were so close to him when you screamed for him… it was impossible for him not to hear you"_ the flowers corrected me; reading my mind.

I closed my eyes tighter going to deny it again but I couldn't. They were right. Magnus was in an ally only a few feet away from where I was at. I screamed to the top of my lungs and begged but he just blew me off… why? The flowers around me started decaying more but somehow their laughs were getting louder and louder.

Magnus Pov- ~I walked in darkness for what felt like forever but finally I found some light at the end of the tunnel. It had to be where Alec was, if not then I don't know where else he could be. I ran to the light desperately needing to see my lover, needing to save his soul from Valentines darkness. I got to the light and froze seeing what I wondered into.

The sky was gloomy and gray and the ground was dry and cracked leading up to a large field of dead flowers. How could a place this gloomy be a part of Alec? Alec wasn't this depressing. I started walking through the field of flowers and the more I walked the more I heard giggling and laughing.

I stopped walking and looked around "Who's there" I yelled. There was more laughing, and then multiple voices said _"You're too late, you're too late. The boy is already dead."_ I frowned looking down and I noticed that even though the flowers were dead the roots were still spreading at a fast rate. Was it the flowers who were speaking to me?

"The boy is dead? Are you saying Alec is dead?" The laughter started again pissing me off. _"Come see yourself"_ the voices said and the roots grew faster leading me forward.

I followed the flowers not wanting to believe in the lies they told. I stopped in my tracks seeing the flowers start to wrap around a dead body lying on the ground. It was Alexander. His face was pale along with his cracked lips.

He looked so cold on the ground and with the dead flowers all over him it looked like he himself was really dead. "Alec…" I fell to my knees and pulled him onto my lap "Alec wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were gray and lifeless.

"Alec… I'm here now. You're going to be okay." His eyes met mine and he frowned before fading away out of my arms. I frowned and looked around before noticing him re appear on a branch of a dead tree.

This time his wings were out and spread wide. His eyes still looked dead but they were filled with hate and anger. "Alec…" The flowers started laughing again and vines wrapped around the tree _"See we told you the boy is dead."_ I glared "He looks alive to me."

There was more laughter making me want to catch all these flowers on fire. _"His heart is dead."_ I frowned and watched as the dead flowers and vines wrapped around Alexander's arms, legs, and neck yet he just sat there like nothing was going on. I walked up to the tree "Alec, please I don't know why you're mad but I need to get you out of here before you die."

The flowers laughed again and said _"He is lying Alexander… He doesn't care about you. He never cared about you."_ I glared at Alec "That's not true at all!" he looked at me "Why didn't you save me Magnus? What did I do wrong?"

I frowned looking into his gray dead eyes "Alec… I thought I was protecting you by staying away. When you screamed for me I thought you were trying to find me. I… I didn't know you were going to be killed. Once I found out you were killed I hated myself so much that I gave myself up to be burned for your murder."

" _Don't listen to him Alexander"_ the flowers whispered making me get even more pissed. "Shut up" I yelled catching my hands on fire and touching the vines sending flames up the vines and up the tree. As the flames got to the vines around Alexander's legs, arms, and neck I could hear the flowers crying out in pain. Alec didn't feel a thing though and he just kept looking at me not even fazed by the fire.

I used my other hand to catch the rest of this dead field on fire making even more flowers scream in pain. This field of dead flowers all represents Alec's pain and fear. If I get rid of it maybe I can get him to listen to me. The entire field burned down and the tree started burning too.

I held up my arms for Alec. "Alec come on, jump down." He looked down at me frowning. "Alec please, there's only so long I can keep the fire from burning you, if you don't let me save you Valentine will win. I'm sorry I didn't save you before but I'm here now and I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you again."

He watched me hesitating before nodding and jumping down from the tree and into my arms. I caught him and held him tight as he tightly wrapped his arms round me. "It's okay Alec… every thing's okay now." He hid his face in the crook of my neck holding me tighter and the dead burning field started fading away around us. ~

I opened my eyes and looked up at Valentine who was spazzing out, fighting over control of Alec's body. I smiled, that means I did it. I saved Alexander. Valentine screamed one more time before black energy came out of Alec's body.

Once all the black energy was gone Alec was back in control of his body and he fell from the top of the cage out cold. I stood up still weak from using too much magic and I held up my arms catching him before he could hit the ground. Clary and the others stormed into the room and I noticed that none of the angels were with them. "Magnus… they vanished. All the angels vanished once we got to the church gate."

I frowned and remembered what Valentine told me. "It was their time… they couldn't stay alive without Jonathan and the others." I looked down at Alec frowning "Looks like I'm going to lose you again." I took the book of gray out of my pocket and opened it looking through the pages. Maybe my mother had a spell that could fix this, maybe he could be saved. But there was nothing, my mother stayed away from angel magic.

I stopped at a remember spell and I frowned reading it over. "This spell will keep you and a loved one connected for eternity. Even if you die and are reborn you will remember each other." I looked at my friends frowning.

It was too late for them to do the spell. It wasn't fair. Clary met my eyes knowing what I was thinking "Don't even think about giving it up because of us. You have a chance to be with Alec someday you should take it."

I frowned and looked at the others and they all nodded. I watched them thinking before looking at Alec again. "I promised I would never leave you again… I won't break my promise." I closed my eyes and said the spell.

As I did Alec opened his eyes and looked up at me weakly. I opened my eyes feeling him sit up. "Alexander, are you okay?" He nodded looking at me "I'm going to die now… aren't I?"

I frowned and nodded grabbing his hands "Yeah… but you don't have to worry because we will see each other again and this time we will remember each other." He met my eyes "You promise?" I nodded squeezing his hands "I promise." He smiled and leaned in going to kiss me but before he could he vanished.

Year 2313 - Magnus Bane got off the bus to Salem and looked around thinking the place hasn't changed much since he died. Now he was reborn once again not knowing wither or not Alec has been reborn or not. Still he made his way down the road to the old church, or at least what was left of the old church. It was finally torn down when he was fifty-three yet they never built anything over it nor have they moved the rubble or tomb stones.

He stopped in front of the gate that was still standing tall and he opened it looking around before walking into the grave yard. It was much nicer now that flowers were growing and there were some trees. Magnus stopped in front of Alec's old tomb stone before sitting in front of it putting a rose down on it. "Hey Alec… have you been reborn yet? I'm right here waiting for you."

He closed his eyes feeling the wind blow hard. The rose blew off of Alec's stone and kept moving away until it landed at someone's feet. Magnus watched as the boy reached down and picked up the rose putting it to his nose to smell it. Magnus stood up watching the boy and he froze when he seen his face.

He had hair that was slightly longer than normal but it was the silky black he was used to. His skin was creamy white and his eyes… baby blue. The boy met his eyes with Magnus's golden green ones and smiled. Magnus smiled back walking up to him.

"Alexander Lightwood I presume" He asked smiling. The blue eyed boy smiled more, lowering the flower from his face. "You can call me Alec."

* * *

 **I wish these chapters weren't so short but I didn't have patients back then.**

 **On another note, like I said before I will be having a lot of free time on my hands so I want to do daily updates on my finished stories. This doesn't include It's Complicated and Born To Endless Love because I'm still writing them and trying to write on a schedule is hard for me.**

 **I will be putting out three stories a week. I already told you the summery for In the Arms Of a warlock so I don't need to go into that again. I will be updating two chapters of that story every Monday and Friday.**

* * *

 **My next story The 'Immortal' Instruments' is pretty recently made.**

 **Summery:** **Magnus Bane is happy dating his Shadowhunter boyfriend Alec Lightwood but dating him comes with a price when he is constantly called upon to fix all of his boyfriends mistakes. On one of these occasions Magnus wishes that the roles would be reversed so they would know how hard his job is. What he didn't know though is he was holding a wishing stone as he made this wish making it come true. Now with the world messed up how will Magnus fix things and get his old life and Alec back?**

 **This story will be updated every Tuesday and Thursday.**

* * *

 **Finally, the last story is called the Challenge.**

 **Summery:** **Magnus Bane is the number one love expert in Idris High school and his motto is that he can hook you up with anyone you wish that is his guarantee. So what will happen when the shy, awkward Alec Lightwood comes to him wanting his help to get the heart of his best friend Jace Herondale? Will Magnus be able to keep his promise to help or will his own feelings send his reputation as a love expert burning to the ground?**

 **This story will be updated every Wednesday and Saturday.**

* * *

 **There will be no updates on Sunday unless I finish a chapter for It's Complicated and Born To Endless Love. I write those two stories through out the week so whenever I finish a chapter is when I'll put it out. You all know me though and know I try to update as soon as I can.**

 **I feel like all this down here is longer than the actual chapter lol. I'll stop talking now.**


End file.
